あなた だけ - Only You
by Namikaze Miku-chan
Summary: "Nee-chan..."/"Hm?"/"Aku baru sadar Nee-chan mirip dengan seseorang."/"Mirip?"/"Ya. Nee-chan sangat mirip dengan sahabatku."/Chapter 9 update!/Main Chara OC!/RnR
1. First Love

あなただけ - Only You

Author: Namikaze Miku-chan

Rate: T

Pairing: MinaKushi, NaruHina.

Warning: OC, abal, newbie, typo

dimana-mana, AU, main chara OC.

Disc: yah naruto tetaplah milik Masashi

Kishimoto. Aku hanya meminjam

tokohnya saja

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 1 - First Love

_Apa kau percaya cinta sejati? Ah sepertinya cinta sejati terlalu jauh. Cinta pertama saja. Apa kau percaya mengenai itu? Kalau tidak berarti kita sama. Aku awalnya tidak percaya apa itu cinta pertama. Cinta pandangan pertama itu hanya ada di dongeng. Namun pandangan ku mengenai hal itu berubah ketika aku bertemu dengannya._

"Kayako-chan!"

Sebuah suara hinggap di telingaku. Suara yang tidak asing untukku. Suara yang sangat ku kenal. Kaki ku berhenti melangakah ingin melihat siapa yang memanggilku.

"Apa?" jawabku datar.

"kau ini.. Tersenyumlah!"

Sosok pemuda berambut kuning di hadapanku tersenyum lebar menanggapi jawaban ku. Mataku seakan terbius dengan senyum tulusnya. Entah mungkin naluri aku mencoba untuk tersenyum sepertinya. Senyum tulus dan tanpa beban.

"Eh kau tahu tidak, katanya nanti kelas kita akan kedatangan murid baru lho!"

"Terus aku harus apa? Menyambutnya?"

"Tentu saja kau harus menyambutnya. Dia akan menjadi teman sekelas kita. Itu tugasmu sebagai wakil ketua."

"Tugas penyambutan adalah tugas ketua kelas. Dan itu tugasmu!"

"hahaha! Kau benar Kayako-chan! Aku lupa!" serunya seraya merangkul ku,"ayo ke kantin."

Aku lepaskan rangkulan tangannya dari bahuku. Menatapnya tanpa melihat matanya secara tidak langsung "Aku tidak punya uang. Dan.. Berhentilah merangklu Minato.."

Bukan tanpa alasan aku mengatakan hal ini. Tapi karena memang aku sejak tadi merasakan death glare dari para siswi di sekitar kami. Seakan mata itu menatap ku tajam yah memang, aku dan Minato sahabat, tapi tetap saja, aku tidak nyaman. Minato adalah pangeran sekolah. Banyak siswi-siswi yang tergila-gila padanya.

"Tenang saja, aku yang bayar. Ayo."

Minato menarik tanganku. Mengacuhkan semua tatapan death glare yang melihat kami.

_Kau terus menerus mengisi hatiku._

_Bahkan suara nafasmu._

_Terdengar olehku seperti kata-kata dirimu._

Ternyata kantin sudah ramai dengan banyaknya murid yang akan menikmati makan siangnya. Minato dan Kayako menghambur ke barisan para murid yang akan mengambil menu makan siang mereka.

"Menurutmu, apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk menyambut murid baru itu?" tanya Minato. Tangannya mengambil beberapa ebi furai dan menruhnya di piring kecil miliknya.

"Menyiramnya dengan tepung," kata ku asal.

"Eeeh? Serius dong," Minato begitu terkejut dengan apa yang kukatakan.

"Terserah kau saja. Tapi hanya murid baru saja harus melakukan sesuatu lebih dari penyambutannya?"

"Ya biar meninggalkan kesan untuknya."

Minato dan Kayako mengambil deret ketiga dari meja utama kantin. Duduk dengan santai menikmati menu makan siang mereka.

"Ehem ehem.. Bisa kami bergabung dengan kalian?"

Kayako yang akan memasukan sup miso ke mulutnya berhenti sejenak menengok ke arah datangnya suara yang hinggap di telinganya.

"Kau ingin duduk disebelahnya biar bisa terus memandanginya kan Madara?" ujar seorang siswa berambut coklat panjang.

"Diam kau Hashirama!" seru siswa yang dipanggil Madara ini. Sontak Hashirama diam dengan wajah ketakutannya. Madara menengok ke Kayako, "apakah boleh?"

"Ya silahkan senpai," ujar Kayako memasukkan sup miso yang sempat tertunda tadi.

Minato melihat Hashirama yang tetap berdiri diam melihat mereka makan pun mempersilahkan Hashirama duduk disampingnya.

Mereka berempat pun menikmati dengan lahap makanan mereka. Selama makan berlangsung, Madara terus melihat ke arah Kayako. Meski Kayako mengetahui hal ini, ia lebih memilih tidak membalas tatapan Madara. Dan Minato pun tahu akan hal ini.

Minato dan Kayako segera ke kelas begitu bel masuk berbunyi. Mereka terus saja berbincang selama perjalanan. Tak terasa mereka tiba di ruang kelas mereka. Mereka pun langsung menempati tempat duduk mereka masing-masing.

"Sejak tadi Madara-senpai terus melihat mu" Minato sedikit berbisik pada Kayako.

"Ya aku tahu," ujar Kayako seraya mengeluarkan buku matematika miliknya.

"Kau tahu, sepertinya ia menyukaimu."

Sedikit terkejut Kayako menatap mata Minato "Jangan bercanda Minato. Tidak

mungkin lah."

"Aku tahu tatapannya itu bagaimana."

Kayako jenuh dengan apa yang terus dikatakan Minato "Sudahlah. Aku tidak

ma.."

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti ketika guru Matematika mereka masuk dengan seorang gadis cantik berambut merah.

Semua mata siswa di kelas Kayako melihat ke arah siswi baru ini. Ada yang kagum tapi ada juga yang biasa saja.

"Selamat pagi!"

"Pagiiii paaaaaak!" jawab mereka serentak.

"Kelas kita akan mendapat anggota baru mulai hari ini. Silahkan nak."

"Hajimemashite.. Watashi wa Uzumaki Kushina desu. Yoroshiku." perkenalan

itu di akhiri dengan sedikit bungkukkan ke arah kami. Minato selaku ketua kelas berdiri.

"Perkenalkan, aku Namikaze Minato, ketua kelas di sini. Senang bertemu dengan mu," Minato tersenyum dengan hangat.

Kayako tahu tatapan Kushina berbeda dengan tatapan biasa. Wajah Kushina bersemu merah melihat senyum Minato.

_Pandangan mu berbeda._

_Pandangan berbeda dari pada._

_Pandangan mu terhadap ku._

_Apakah benar kau merasakannya?_

Ingatan Kayako melayang beberapa tahun yang lalu seperti rol film yang berputar di benaknya.

Kayako berdiri sendirian di bawah pohon Sakura. Tatapannya kosong. Seorang anak laki-laki datang menghampirinya.

"permisi"

Tak ada respon dari Kayako. Anak laki-laki ini tidak di hiraukan. Mata Kayako tetap kosong

"permisi"

Minato mengeraskan lagi suaranya. Ia pikir mungkin gadis kecil di depannya ini tidak mendengarnya. Namun tetap sama. Kayako merasa tidak ada seorang pun di depannya.

"Permisiiii~"

Kali ini Minato mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kayako. Seakan roh Kayako baru saja kembali ketubuhnya, ia pun mendongak melihat sosok di depannya.

"Seragammu sepertinya dari Konoha elementary school ya? Bisa kita pergi bersama? Aku tidak tahu arah ke sana," Minato membuka pembicaraan.

"Ah iya. Boleh" jawab Kayako.

Sangat aneh bertemu dengan seseorang yang baru di kenal dan langsung mengiyakan. Tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut. Namun Kayako tidak tahu kenapap hal ini terjadi. Seakan otaknya buntu melihat Minato di hadapannya.

"Terima kasih banyak."

_Senyum itu.._

_Senyum yang sangat hangat.._

_Senyum yang sudah lama tidak kulihat._

_Mata biru sapphire yang indah dan rambut kuning secerah matahari._

_Membuatku merasakan kehangatan yang sudah lama tidak kurasakan._

_Seolah matahari ada di hadapanku._

_Memancarkan senyumnya yang hangat._

Semburat merah kecil dan jatuhnya kelopak bunga sakura menjadi saksi cinta pertama Kayako.

_Cinta datang kepadaku seperti hujan di musim semi._

_Aku kira aku belum tahu cinta sampai sekarang._

_Cinta membuatku dilahirkan kembali._

**A/N**: Ne, minna-san, ini fanfic OC pertama ku. Jadi tolong jangan di flame. Please review oke. Yah meski tokoh utama disini OC tapi nanti akan ada tetap pair lain. Hanya memang tidak akan dominan. Arigatou. Kata bercetak miring adalah kata-kata Kayako di dalam hati.


	2. Love Hurts

あなた だけ - Only you

Author: Dini Naruhina

Rate: T

Genre: friendship, romance(?)

Warning: OOC, UA, main chara OC, typo,

abal-abal

summary: cinta yang menyakitkan seperti sebuah luka. Cinta ini terjebak dalam air mata kepedihan. Walau aku hanya bisa menatapnya dari jauh, orang itu sudah membuatku tersenyum

***chapter 2 - Love Hurts***

Semenjak kedatangan Kushina ke sekolah kami ada beberapa hal yang berubah. Pertama, ia menjadi idola baru disekolah. Kedua, ia menjadi sahabat ku dan Minato. Agak aneh memang, Minato didampingi oleh 2 wanita. Selain itu tidak ada yang berubah.

"Kushina-chan, kau menjadi idola disini",ucap gadis cantik bermarga Uchiha

"eh..?" Kushina terkejut dengan pernyataan Mikoto

"kau merendah ya~"

"memang aku idola disini?", tanya Kushina

"iya, kau idola disini Kushina-chan. Tidakkah kau menyadarinya?", ucap Kayako

yang semenjak tadi diam

"aku tidak menyadari hal itu. Lagi pula mengapa aku harus menyadarinya?", ucap

Kushina

"kau sudah sekolah selama 6 bulan disini dan tidak mengetahuinya? Astaga dan Minato adalah sepasang idola disini. Kalian sangat terkenal", Mikoto menjelaskan

"aku ke kamar mandi dulu". Kayako beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Samar-samar ia mendengar ucapan Mikoto kepada Kushina

"Kushina-chan, wajahmu bersemu merah! Apa kau menyukai Minato?"

Entah mengapa Kayako merasa kesal dengan Kushina. Ia sadar pandangan Kushina ke Minato berbeda begitu pula dengan Minato. Belum lagi mereka berdua adalah idola sekolah. Apa benar yang dikatakan Mikoto bahwa kau menyukainya, Kushina? Kayako melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati Madara tengah berdiri di depan toilet siswi perempuan

"senpai.."

"ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu".

Mata coklat Kayako menatap mata Madara penuh selidik

Hembusan angin lembut mengayun rambut panjang honey Kayako. Rambut panjang itu seolah-olah tengah melambai kepada Madara. Kini mereka tengah berhadapan

satu sama lain

"apa yang ingin dibicarakan senpai?", tanya Kayako membuka pembicaraan

"begini, sebentar lagi, kau tahu, aku akan lulus dari sini. Aku ingin agar ini tersampaikan sekarang, karena aku takut jika kita tidak akan bertemu lagi. Aku...Mencintaimu Kayako"

Mata Kayako terbuka lebar menerima pernyataan cinta dari seniornya. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, karena ini adalah kali pertama ada seorang pria yang menyatakan perasaannya terhadap rasanya Kayako lari kembali ke kelas

tapi ia tahu bahwa itu bukanlah hal yang sopan

"ini pasti mengejutkanmu, tapi aku memang mencintaimu. Dari pertama kali kau datang kesekolah ini aku mulai mencintaimu. Saat itu aku tidak berani menyatakan perasaan

ku. Aku pendam apa yang ada di dalam sini", Madara menunjuk dadanya, "menunggu saat yang tepat untuk diungkapkan. Dan inilah saatnya"

"gomen ne senpai. Aku tidak bisa menerima mu. Ada seseorang.. Maaf aku hanya bisa

menganggapmu sebagai senior ku"

Kayako tahu apa yang ia katakan ini menyakitka untuk Madara. Namun itulah yang ada di hatinya. Ia tidak bisa menerima Madara karena Minato lah yang ada didalam

hatinya.

"souka, tidak apa jika kau tidak menerima ku. Aku tidak bisa memaksakan kehendakku

jika sudah ada yang mengisi hatimu"

"maaf senpai"

"hm, daijoubu". Madara tersenyum lembut kepada Kayako

.

.

.

~Only You~

.

.

.

Waktu kelulusan tiba. Madara dan Hashirama melambaikan tangan pada Kayako. Pergi untuk memasuki hidup baru. Kini Kayako,Minato dan Kushina menapaki kehidupan baru sebagai seorang murid kelas 3. Hari-hari Kayako sebagai seorang senior tertinggi membuatnya mempunyai tanggung jawab besar. Dan seiring berjalannya waktu perasaan cinta Kayako semakin besar

"Kayako-chan!", panggil sesorang. Dengan mata coklatnya ia menangkap 2 sosok yang ia sayangi. Minato dan Kushina yang tengah berjalan bersama

"apa?", tanya Kayako pada keduanya

"maukah kau pergi ke taman bermain bersama kami?", tanya Minato

"pergi bersama kalian?"

"iya. Aku punya tiket satu lebih. Mau ya?", Kushina merajuk manja pada Kayako

"uhm, untung saja aku tidak ada kegiatan hari ini. Jadi bolehlah", jawab Kayako

"asyiiik!", Kushina memeluk Kayako erat membuat senyum tipis terukir diwajah Kayako

TENG TENG!

"ah! Sudah masuk", Kushina melepas pelukannya, "ayo ke kelas"

"ya", jawab Kayako singkat. Kayako berjalan mengikuti dari belakang mereka dan

melihat sesuatu yang cukup menyakitkan bagi dirinya. Tangan Kushina dan Minato saling bertaut erat satu sama lain

_**Kata-kata yang tidak bisa kuucapkan**_

_**Di dalam hatiku yang terluka**_

_**Di dalam hatiku yang menangis**_

_**Dengan bersembunyi dibalik air mataku aku**_

_**menunggumu**_

_._

_._

_._

~Only You~

.

.

.

Kayako berlari mendapati kedua sahabatnya sudah menunggu kedatangannya sejak tadi. Kushina mengenakan terusan bermotif bunga plum sedangkan Minato lebih santai dengan kaos, celana panjang dan jaketnya. Kayako sendiri mengenakan celana 3/4 dan kaos santai dipadukan dengan snekers menutup kakinya

"gomen", ucap Kayako disela nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal

"hahaha, tidak apa Kayako-chan". Minato tertawa lebar menghibur sahabat terbaiknya

Mereka bertiga menikmati kebersamaan yang ada dengan bermain setiap wahana yang ada. Senyum kebahagiaan tergambar jelas diwajah Minato dan Kushina namun tidak dengan Kayako yang menunjukka kebagiaan palsu. Hatinya terluka saat ini melihat keduanya tersenyum bahagia

Egois? Ya Kayako sadar ia mungkin egois saat ini karena lebih mementingkan perasaannya dari pada kebahagiaan sahabatnya. Namun siapa yang hatinya tidak

sakit hati melihat orang yang paling dicintai bersama orang lain, tidak bersamanya?

"ah, ada photobooth!", tunjuk Kushina pada Minato, "bagaimana jika kita berfoto

bersama?"

"ide bagus. Sekalian Kayako juga", jawab Minato

"ya", jawab Kushina menyetujui Minato,

"kayako-chan~Ako-chan~", Kushina berlari menghampiri Kayako yang berdiri tidak jauh di belakang mereka

"hah Ako-chan?", Kayako menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "kau barusan memanggilku Ako-chan?"

"hehehe iya. Soalnya memanggilmu dengan Kayako-chan itu terlalu panjang, jadi kusingkat saja Ako-chan. Lagi pula itu terdengar manis", jawab Kushina

"haah~ baiklah. Ada apa?"

"ayo kita berfoto bersama, di photobooth!"

"eh?"

"nggak usah kaget seperti itu. Mau yaaa?"

"tidak-tidak. Aku tidak terlalu suka foto- foto", Kayako berusaha menolak ajakan

Kushina. Karena jika menerima ajakannya akan membuat hatinya lebih sakit

"onegai~~", Kushina menunjukkan puppy eyesnya, "kita bertiga belum pernah berfoto bersama"

"jadi tidak?", seru Minato tidak jauh berdiri dari mereka berdua

"sebentar!", seru Kushina pada Minato,

"onegai Ako-chan~"

"baik baik. Kita foto bertiga"

"yee~", Kushina menarik tangan Kushina

Mereka bertiga pun berfoto bersama di photobooth. Macam-macam ekspresi mereka

tunjukkan dari yang normal sampai paling aneh. Minato mengambil hasil foto mereka

sedangkan Kushina asyik berbincang-bincang dengan Kayako. Minato menyadati ada yang aneh dengan ekspresi Kayako di dalam foto. Seperti dipaksakan. Minato menghampiri keduanya

"bagaimana hasilnya? Bagus?", tanya Kushina riang

"bagus kok", Minato menyerahkan hasil foto pada Kushina. Kushina menerimanya dengan senang

"Kayako-chan.."

"hm?", jawab Kayako

"apa kau sakit?", tanya Minato

"tidak", Kayako memaksakan sebuah senyuman

"bohong", Minato meletakkan tangannya di dahi Kayako, "kau demam"

"eh, Ako-chan, kau sakit? Kalau begitu kita pulang saja ya. Lagi pula sudah malam",Kushina panik mendapati sahabatnya sakit

"tidak, tidak perlu. Aku tidak apa saja", Kayako berusaha menenangkan Kushina

"benar?", tanya Minato

"iya, aku tidak apa. Hanya demam. Lagi pula masih ada pertunjukkan kembang api kan,Sayang jika dilewatkan", jawab Kayako

"baiklah jika kau bilang tidak apa", kata Minato yang masih khawatir

"anno, aku beli takoyaki dulu", Kayako pergi meninggalkan keduanya

SKIP TIME

Kembang api mulai dinyalakan. Cahaya berwarna-warno menghiasi langit malam.

Memberikan kebahagiaan lebih kepada para penikmatnya

"yaah~ sudah dinyalakan. Aku harus cepat", Kayako berjalan cepat seraya membawa tas plasti berisi takoyaki di tangannya, "tidak seru jika hanya menikmati kembang api tanpa takoyaki", Kayako mempercepat langkahnya

Minato mendekatkan wajahnya ke Kushina. Memotong inci demi inci jarak diantara mereka. Minato mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Kushina. Menciumnya dengan lembut

dan penuh cinta. Tanpa mereka sadari dari balik pohon sepasang mata melihat hangatnya cinta diantara keduanya dengan hati yang terluka. Air mata hangat membasahi pipi Kayako. Mengalir, terus mengalir seperti sungai tanpa ada halangan

apapun. Hatinya begitu sakit. Sangat sakit

_**Cinta yang menyakitkan seperti sebuah luka**_

_**Cinta ini terjebak dalam air mata kepedihan**_

_**Walau aku hanya bisa menatapnya dari jauh**_

_**Orang itu sudah membuatku tersenyum**_

_**Hatiku berteriak, hanya memanggil-manggil dirimu**_

_**Walaupun sakit, sakit, sesakit ini**_

_**Alasan kenapa aku hidup adalah dirimu**_

_**Setiap hari di dalam kepalaku ini**_

_**Kaulah orang yang terus kupikirkan**_

_**Perasaan yang memenuhi isi hatiku ini**_

_**Dapatkah kau melihat dan mendengar cinta ini?**_

_**Terasa sakit karena tak ada dirimu**_

_**Air mata pun berjatuhan seperti tetesan air hujan**_

_**Walaupun sesakit ini, aku tetap mencintaimu**_

"Kayako lama sekali. Apa ia membelinya di Osaka?", ucap Kushina, "perasaan ku tidak

enak"

"aku akan mencarinya. Kau disini saja oke", ucap Minato

Minato mencari keberadaan Kayako. Matanya menelusur di setiap tempat hingga ia mendapati banyak orang mengerumuni sesuatu dibalik pohon. Ia penasaran apa

yang terjadi disitu. Ia melangkah mendekati kerumunan dan betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati Kayako terbaring tak sadarkan diri

"Kayako-chan! Hey!". Minato berusaha membangunkan Kayako. Tubuhnya sangat

panas. Minato tahu demamnya sangat tinggi saat ini, "tolong telp ambulance", pintanya pada orang-orang yang ada disitu sementara ia juga terus berusaha menyadarkan Kayako, "hey! Kayako-chan! Bangunlah! Kayako-chan!"

_**Aku disini, disini, aku disini**_

_**Aku disini, disini, aku disini**_

_**Aku disini, sekarang aku disini, disini**_

_**Meskipun ini tak cukup untukku menunjukkan semuanya**_

_**Betapa aku mencintaimu**_

_**Kau mungkin tak tahu, tetapi aku disini**_

**::TBC::**


	3. The happinest

あなた だけ

Author: Namikaze Miku-chan

Rate: T

Genre: friendship, romance (?)

Warning: Main character OC, typo, abal-

abal, OOC

Summary: Terkadang aku merasakan senyummu dalam benakku. Aku tidak akan

melupakanmu sedikit pun, karena aku

mencintaimu

**Chapter 3: The Happinest**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruangan putih itu begitu bersih. Bau obat menyeruak di dalam ruangan. Kayako berbaring memejamkan matanya tak membiarkan orang mengetahui warna matanya. Di rumah sakit? Ya saat ini Kayako terbaring di rumah sakit. Mata itu kini terbuka perlahan. Sedikit silau menerima cahaya yang masuk ke matanya. Ia berusaha untuk duduk meski kepalanya masih terasa pusing. Mata itu terlihat sendu mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi semalam. Luka di hatinya kembali perih.

"Ako-chan..." Kayako mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu melihat siapa yang datang, "Aku datang membawa bunga favoritmu". Kushina meletakan pot berisi beberapa bunga lily putih, bunga kesukaan Kayako.

"Arigatou Kushina-chan." Kayako tersenyum lemah.

"Hm, douite. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Kushina duduk di pinggir kasur Kayako.

"Sudah lebih baik," jawab Kayako.

"Kemarin aku khawatir sekali kau tidak kembali, perasaanku tidak enak dan

ternyata benar kan, kau pingsan."

"Aku pingsan?" tanya Kayako.

"Iya kau pingsan dan Minato yang membawa mu kemari."

"Souka." Kayako membawa matanya melihat langit cerah dari jendela kamar rawatnya.

"Kayako-chan.." panggil Kushina.

"Hm?" Kayako menengok melihat Kushina. Ia terkejut melihat raut wajah sedih Kushina.

"Gomen ne.." Kushina menundukkan kepalanya. Menyembunyikan tangisnya yang sudah pecah

"Maaf untuk apa?" Kayako bingung dengan perkataan Kushina.

"Maaf sudah mengambil Minato dari sisimu," masih dengan kepala tertunduk Kushina

berkata.

"Mengambil dari sisiku? Apa maksudmu Kushina?"

"Aku tahu bagaimana perasaan mu kepada Minato dan aku malah berpacaran dengannya. Maaf sudah menyakiti hatimu." Kini Kushina mengangkat kepalanya.

Memperlihatkan pada Kayako air mata yang mengalir membasahi pipinya, "Maaf karena hubungan ku dengan Minato membuat hatimu sakit."

"..." Kayako diam saja. Kini matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aku berpacaran dengan Minato dan membuat hati sahabatku terluka. Maafkan aku Ako-chan." Kushina memeluk erat Kayako dan menangis di pundaknya.

"Minato bukan milik siapapun. Dan bukan milikku. Ia hanya sahabatku, ia pun menganggapku seperti itu. Jadi salah jika kau mengatakan bahwa kau merebut Minato dari sisi ku. Kau harus bahagia dengannya." Air mata yang sudah dibendung Kayako tidak bisa ia tahan lagi, "aku tahu Minato tidak mencintaiku dan cintanya hanya untuk mu. Kau harus bahagia bersamanya. Aku tidak akan memaafkan mu jika hubungan mu dengan Minato berakhir"

"Ya, aku akan lakukan apa yang kau minta. Aku akan bahagia bersamanya untukmu."

"Jangan melakukan untukku. Tetapi lakukanlah untuk kebaikan kalian." Kedua

sahabat itu saling berpelukan erat. Dari balik pintu Minato mendengar semuanya. Senyum nampak di wajahnya

_**Terkadang aku merasakan senyummu dalam benakku.**_

_**Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu sedikit pun.**_

_**Karena aku mencintaimu.**_

.

.

.

Only You

.

.

.

Setelah kelulusan kami di bangku Sma kami berpisah. Aku memutuska untuk melanjutkan sekolah ke Amerika. Meninggalkan mereka berdua di Jepang. Agak berat memang

meninggalkan mereka. Selama tinggal di Amerika aku pun tidak pernah pulang ke

Jepang meski aku masih berhubungan dengan mereka lewat email. Dan kini setelah 6 tahun pergi meninggalkan Jepang aku akan kembali menemui mereka.

Kayako meletakkan undangan dari tangannya di atas meja. The wedding, Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. Seperti apa kalian selama 6 tahun ini? Aku tidak sabar bertemu dengan kalian.

Hari yang dinantikan pun tiba. Hari pernikahan antara Minato dan Kushina. Aku diminta oleh Kushina sebagai pendamping mempelai wanita. Awalnya aku menolak dan seperti biasa Kushina merajuk setiap kali aku menolak dan itu berhasil membuatku mengatakan ya.

"Kau cantik sekali Kushina-chan," ucap Kayako.

"Kau pun juga begitu," jawab Kushina tersenyum.

Di hari pernikahannya ia mengenakan gaun putih panjang. Gaun itu sangat cantik

dikenakan Kushina. Aku sendiri mengenakan gaun panjang tanpa lengan berwarna peach pemberian Kushina. Ia mengatakan bahwa gaun ini sangat cocok untuk ku kenakan.

Lonceng gereja telah dibunyikan, kami harus segera keluar. Kushina menghela nafas berat.

"Apa kau takut?" tanya Kayako.

"Eh?"

"Apa kau tidak siap untuk hari ini setelah menanti sekian lama? Kalau kau tidak siap aku bisa menggantikan posisi mu saat ini," ucap Kayako.

"Ah Ako-chan! Aku siap kok," seru Kushina.

"Kalau kau siapa melangkah lah dengan anggun. Aku ada di belakangmu," jawab

Kayako.

Kushina melangkah perlahan dengan anggun memasuki gereja. Sebuket mawar putih di tangannya ia pegang erat. Minato telah menunggu di depan altar menunggu Kushina. Ia terlihat tampan dengan tuxedo hitam yang ia kenakan #authorMelt / # abaikan. Tangan Minato meraih tangan Kushina. Kini aku menjadi saksi atas pengucapan janji sakral diantara keduanya.

"Namikaze Minato, apa kau bersedia menerima Uzumaki Kushina sebagai isterimu dan menyayanginya serta menjaganya di kala suka maupun duka?"

"Ya saya bersedia," jawab Minato.

"Uzumaki Kushina, apa kau bersedia menerima Namikaze Minato sebagai suamimu dan menyayanginya serta menjaganya di kala suka maupun duka?"

"Ya, saya bersedia," jawab Kushina.

"Kalian kini sah menjadi suami istri. Kau bisa mencium istrimu Namikaze-san."

Minato melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang ramping Kushina dan Kushina melingkarkan tangannya di leher Minato. Bibir mereka saling bertaut dengan lembut dan penuh cinta kasih sayang. Semua melihat dengan bahagia begitu pula dengan Kayako. Senyum bahagia terlukis di wajahnya. Pemberkatan pernikahan diantara keduanya telah selesai. Kini saatnya pesta. Kedua pengantin baru berbaur dengan para tamu undangan.

"Kau sedang berada di puncak kejayaanmu dan kau melangsungkan pernikahan," Kayako berujar pada Minato.

"Kau bukannya mengucapkan selamat malah berkata seperti ini."

"Oh apakah aku harus mengucapkan selamat?"

"Tentu saja! Kau sahabatku!" seru Minato.

"Baiklah~ Omedetou Minato-kun~~" ujar Kayako tersenyum lebar.

Kulihat tidak banyak tamu yang diundang di acara pernikahan mereka, namun sebagian besar adalah para tamu penting. Secara posisi Minato sebagai direktur utama di label musik terkenal adalah posisi yang penting. Diantara para tamu terdapat aktor terkenal Jiraiya yang datang bersama istrinya, Senju Tsunade, salah satu penyanyi terkenal di Jepang. Lalu ada sahabat kami, Uchiha Mikoto bersama

suaminya bernama Uchiha Fugaku. Ada lagi tamu dari jauh, Sabaku-san bersama

istrinya yang tengah mengandung anak ketiga mereka dan anak-anak mereka Temari dan Kankuro. Uhm siapa lagi ya? Ah ada produser musik terkenal A, ia datang

sendiri tidak bersama adik angkatnya, rapper B. Tidak ketinggalan bangsawan terkenal Hyuuga, orang terkaya keenam di Jepang, Hyuuga Hiashi dan Hyuuga Hisashi. Teman kami selain Mikoto juga ada Nara Shikaku dan Yoshine, mereka akhirnya menjadi suami istri padahal saat sekolah dulu selalu bertengkar. Ada juga Yamanaka Inoichi dan Akimichi Chouza bersama istri mereka masing-masing. Semua tamu tampak bahagia.

Puncak acara tiba. Kami semua berfoto bersama dengan pasangan mempelai. Kushina bahkan menarikku dan menempatkan ku disebelah Minato.

"Apa-apaan kau Kushina!" seru Kayako.

"Sudahlah kau disitu saja oke," jawab Kushina, "Sekarang lihat kamera saja."

"Ck." Kayako kesal ditempatkan di sebelah Minato tapi mau gimana lagi dia yang

meminta lagi pula Minato tidak mempermasalahkan.

"Ya siap! 1...2...3!" Aku bahagia melihat sahabat ku bahagia.

.

.

.

~Only You~

.

.

.

Sudah setahun ini aku di Jepang. Aku putuskan untuk tinggal disini. Entah mengapa, mungkin karena Jepang adalah tempat kelahiran ku. Aku pun kini bekerja di perusahaan Minato memegang posisi wakil direktur utama.

"Kau sangat sibuk ya," ucap Kayako yang kini berada di ruang kerja Minato

"Tentu ini tanggung jawabku," jawab Minato.

"Tanggung jawab terhadap pekerjaan memang penting, tapi jangan lupakan posisi

mu sebgai seorang suami dan calon a...". Ucapan Kayako terpotong karena ada seseorang yang masuk.

"Minato-kun~~" Kushinalah tamu itu. Kini perutnya membesar karena ia tengah mengandung Namikaze junior di dalam kandungannya. "Kau tidak lupa dengan kelahiran anak kita hari ini kan?"

"Tidak, tentu saja. Bagaimana bisa aku lupa?" Minato pergi ke arah Kushina, "aku

akan hubungi jika sudah lahir!" seru Minato pada Kayako.

"Baik-baik. Sebaiknya kau segera pergi sebelum anak itu lahir disini," jawab Kayako.

Kayako menunggu dengan gelisah di apartemennya menanti sang Namikaze junior

lahir. Telepon pun berbunyi memecah ketegangan Kayako. Begitu mengangkat

telp, wajah Kayako berubah berseri-seri. Namikaze junior telah lahir. Ia segera

memacu kencang mobilnya menuju rumah sakit.

"Bagaimana?" Kayako langsung membuka pintu kamar inap Kushina.

"Kau tidak sopan Ako-chan, tidak mengetuk dulu," ucap Kushina.

"Hahaha gomen gomen."

"Laki-laki. Sehat," kata Minato seraya menyerahkan bayi mungil ke tangan Kayako. Kayako menerimanya dan membelai lembut tangan mungil tersebut. Rambutnya

berwarna kuning seperti Minato, "siapa namanya?"

"Namanya Naruto," jawab Kushina.

Mata mungil itu terbuka pelan. Menampakkan mata yang sangat indah. "Mata yang sama seperti ibunya hanya saja berwarna sama seperti ayahnya." Naruto tersenyum di tangan Kayako, "Selamat datang, Naruto- kun." Kayako tersenyum.

_**Ambil langkah demi langkah**_

_**Alasan ku untuk hidup**_

_**Membuang waktu berlama-lama pada kenangan yang ternoda**_

_**Bahkan jika aku hidup hanya untuk hari ini**_

**::TBC::**

**A/N: **Arigatou sudah menyempatkan membaca fanfic ku. Meski hanya 76 ya kalo todak salah yang menengok atau malah membaca fic ku. Terima kasih banyak ^_^ Review juga baru 2, gpp deh aku bales yaa disini.

: untuk sekarang memang Naruto belum keluar, tapi nanti ada kok. Tenang aja. Nggak mungkin kalau dia nggak keluar karena dia ada erat hubungannya dengan Main Character disini. Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan review.

Guest: terima kasih sudah mau menyempatkan waktu buat membaca fanfic ini. Terima kasih juga buat reviewnya. Maaf kalau menurut anda fanfic saya nggak nggenah. Anda tidak perlu membacanya lagi jika fic saya mengganggu anda. Sekali lagi gomenasai.


	4. Tears of Memory

あなただけ - Only You

Author: Namikaze Miku-chan

Rate: T

Genre: Friendship, hurt/comfort, romance

(?)

Warning: main chara OC, typo dimana-

mana, abal, OOC

Summary: Andaikan ku dapat mengungkapkan

perasaanku hingga membuat kau percaya. Akan kuberikan seutuhnya rasa cintaku.

Selamanya.. Selamanya.. Rasa cinta yang tulus dari dasar lubuk hatiku

CHAPTER 4: Tears of Memories

Seorang wanita muda tengah duduk di ruang tunggu bandara. Tangan kirinya menggenggam paspor dan tiket. Sedangkan tangan kanannya menggenggam segelas kopi. Asap mengepul keluar dari gelas kopi di tangannya. Ia teguk sedikit kopi panas miliknya lalu menaruhnya di kursi kosong sebelahnya mengganti handphone touchscreen miliknya. Tampak seorang anak kecil berambut kuning tengah dipeluk kedua orang tuanya melambaikan tangan mungilnya ke arah kamera. Sedangkan orang tuanya tertawa lebar. Keluarga baru yang sangat bahagia memang.

"Aku merindukan kalian." Kayako tersenyum melihat kehangatan keluarga Namikaze di layar handphonenya.

_"Pesawat Japan Airlines bernomer JA-320 tujuan Tokyo akan segera berangkat._

_Diharapkan penumpang segera memasuki pesawat. Sekali lagi, Pesawat Japan Airlines bernomer JA-320 tujuan Tokyo akan segera berangkat. Diharapkan penumpang segera memasuki pesawat."_

"Ah iya iya aku mengerti." Kayako bangkit dari tempat duduknya siap menuju Tokyo.

.

.

.

Perjalanan jauh dari Perancis ke Tokyo membuat tubuh Kayako lelah. Ia bahkan

belum menemui mereka. Ia ingin sekali sebenarnya namun tubuh Kayako tidak

mendukung untuk bertemu mereka.

"Kenapa harus tidak aktif sih?" Kayako begitu kesal karena ia tidak bisa

menghubungi Minato. Sudah berkali-kali namun tetap nihil. "Apa kau sibuk dengan

urusanmu hingga mematikan handphone?" Begitu lelah Kayako hingga ia jatuh tertidur. Dari mulutnya ia sempat bergumam, "Aku akan menemuimu besok. Tunggu saja Minato!"

.

.

.

~Only You~

.

.

.

Pagi yang sangat cerah secerah hati Kayako saat ini. Kayako bergegas mandi dan

membuat sarapan. Hari ini menu sarapannya omelete. Makanan kesukaannya. Setelah menghabiskan sarapan ia langsung berganti pakaian. Rok hitam selutut, kemeja putih lengan pendek, syal biru tua dan blazer hitam menjadi pilihannya hari ini untuk ia kenakan. Tidak lupa juga sepatu high heels hitamnya. Kayako langsung memacu mobil porchenya

Sesampainya di Namikaze's Music Kayako langsung membawa langkah kakinya ke lantai 10 tempat ruang kerjanya dan ruang kerja Minato. Semua karyawan memberi hormat pada Kayako. Tidak lupa juga Kayako membalas salam bawahannya. Kayako memang terkenal ramah terhadap bawahannya maka itu ia dihormati dan dicintai semua orang di Namikaze's Music.

Sampai di lantai 10 Kayako langsung menuju ruang direktur utama, tempat kerja Minato. Kayako membuka pintu besar tersebut namun tidak mendapati Minato di ruangannya. Ia bingung mengapa Minato tidak ada padahal sudah jam 8 lewat. Seharusnya ia sudah ada disini. Apa ia terlambat? Ah tidak mungkin. Minato adalah orang yang tepat waktu. Kebetulan, seorang pria muda berambut perak lewat di hadapannya.

"Hatake-san.." panggil Kayako

"Ya, ada yang bisa saya bantu Honjo-sama?" tanya sang pria bernama Hatake

Kakashi, asisten Minato.

"Ah, kenapa direktur belum datang? Biasanya sudah datang sekarang."

Mata Kakashi terbelalak menerima pertanyaan Kayako, "Ehm begini Honjo-sama, direktur..." Kakashi bingung harus mengatakan apa. Lidahnya kelu.

"Apa apa dengan direktur?" tanya Kayako yang tidak mengetahui hal buruk telah menimpa Minato.

Kakashi menundukkan kepalanya, "ano, direktur sudah meninggal."

Mata Kayako terbuka lebar menerima jawaban Kakashi. Jantungnya berdegub

kencang. Nafasnya terasa sesak. "Apa? Coba katakan lagi." Kayako mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa apa yang didengarnya salah.

"Direktur sudah meninggal Honjo-sama." ucap Kakashi lirih.

Pandangan Kayako kosong. Nafasnya sesak dan dadanya begitu sakit. Langkah kakinya lemas bahkan ia sempat limbung dan dibantu berjalan Kakashi. Kayako dibawa ke tempat parkir mobilnya.

"Saya antar Honjo-sama." Kakashi mencoba menawarkan diri karena ia mengerti Kayako sangat terpukul dengan kabar kematian Minato.

Kayako mengangkat sebelah tangannya, "Tidak. Tidak perlu. Kau bisa melanjutkan

pekerjaanmu."

"Tapi Honjo-sama, anda..."

"Kubilang tidak perlu! Apa kau tidak

mengerti? Aku bisa sendiri!" Dengan nada tinggi Kayako membentak Kakashi. Kakashi terkejut dengan respon Kayako namun ia mengerti mengapa Kayako membentaknya.

"Sumimasen Honjo-sama, saya permisi." Kakashi membungkuk 90 derajat dan pergi

meninggalkan Kayako sendiri di dalam mobilnya.

_**Dalam air mataku kau muncul dalam pikiranku.**_

_**Tidak bisakah aku melangkah ke masa lalu?**_

_**Bahkan jika ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatan atau kesempatan terakhir**_

_**Itu tidak masalah**_

Dalam kesedihannya saat ini air mata pun tidak keluar. Kayako hanya diam dengan

pandangan kosong. Yang ada dikepalanya saat ini hanyalah perkataan Kakashi

mengenai penyebab kematian Minato.

_"Direktur meninggal dibunuh, Honjo-sama. Tidak hanya beliau, Kushina-sama juga ikut menjadi korban. Hanya putera mereka, Naruto-sama saja yang tidak dibunuh._

_Hanya saja ia mendapat beberapa luka ditubuhnya dan sekarang tengah dirawat di_

_rumah sakit. Awalnya pihak kepolisian mengira kediaman mereka dirampok. Namun_

_tidak ada satupun barang yang hilang. Jasad mereka ditemukan di tempat terpisah. Jasad direktur ditemukan di ruang tamu sedangkan jasad Kushina-sama ditemukan di dapur. Keduanya mengalami luka serius dengan pisau menancap di dada mereka. Mereka dibunuh selang sehari setelah kepergian anda ke Perancis. Maaf tidak memberi tahu anda mengenai kabar ini. Saya mohon maaf Honjo-sama."_

_**Andaikan ku dapat mengungkapkan perasaanku hingga membuat kau percaya.**_

_**Akan kuberikan seutuhnya rasa cintaku.**_

_**Selamanya.. Selamanya..**_

_**Rasa cinta yang tulus dari dasar lubuk hatiku.**_

Kayako benci pada Minato. Benci karena menugaskannya keluar negri hingga akhirnya ia tidak bisa bertemu kembali dengan Minato. Rasa rindu yang menyelimuti hatinya kemarin telah hilang tertiup angin. Kini ia tidak bisa melihat senyum hangat dari Minato. Tidak akan lagi.

.

.

.

~Only You~

.

.

.

Hembusan angin meniupkan rambut honey miliknya. Berdiri di depan sebuah nisan bertuliskan 2 nama.

_Namikaze Minato_

_Born: 25th January xxxx_

_Die: 17th October xxxx_

_Namikaze Kushina_

_Born: 10th July xxxx_

_Die: 17th October xxxx_

Kedua nama yang terukir di sebuah nisan. Mereka dimakamkan bersama. Kayako

meletakkan bunga mawar, bunga kesukaan Kushina di sisi nisan. Memori Kayako

terulang kembali.

***FLASHBACK***

Kenapa kau begitu menyukai bunga mawar?" tanya Kayako pada Kushina yang tengah merangkai beberapa bunga mawar di dalam

pot.

"Karena mereka memiliki banyak makna." jawab Kushina

"Banyak makna?"

"Ya. Misalkan mawar kuning ini, ia melambangkan rasa persahabatan yang tinggi, keceriaan, kekeluargaan serta kegembiraan. Lalu mawar putih ini, ia melambangkan rasa cinta yang sejati, kemurnian hati, kesucian juga keanggunan. Bisa juga mawar putih ini diberikan kepada sahabat kita karena warna putih melambangkan persahabatan yang sejati." ucap Kushina menjelaskan panjang lebar.

***END FLASHBACK***

.

.

.

Hidup Kayako kini kosong. Tidak ada lagi Minato dan Kushina, sahabat terbaiknya

yang sudah dianggap saudara. Kini seakan tubuh Kayako kosong, tidak ada jiwa

didalamnya. Kayako mengambil sebuah foto dari album foto miliknya. Foto dirinya

bersama keluarga Namikaze. Foto terakhir dirinya bersama mereka. Tetesan air jatuh membasahi wajah Minato di dalam foto. Air mata yang semenjak tadi tidak keluar kini tidak bisa ditahan Kayako lagi. Air mata penuh kepiluan dan kesedihan juga penuh air mata penuh kenangan.

"HUAAAA...!" Tidak hanya air mata, namun teriakan juga ia keluarkan. Teriakan yang

terdengar sangat pilu. Kakinya lemas tidak bisa menahan berat badannya. Ia jatuh

bersimpuh di dekat rak buka dengan banyaknya foto dirinya bersama Minato dan

Kushina. Air mata terus keluar dari iris coklat Kayako. Tangis yang terus keluar

seperti air terjun. "HUAAAA...!"

_**Alasanku hidup adalah karena mu yang mengisi hatiku.**_

_**Kaulah orang yang tak dapat kulupakan.**_

Kini, cinta Kayako telah pergi. Pergi jauh meninggalkan dirinya sendiri dalam

kekosongan.

_**Disini terasa sakit, terus menerus sakit, obat apapun tidak dapat membantu.**_

_**Hatiku terluka, karena air mata ini mengalir.**_

_**Meskipun hanya sekali, meskipun hanya sekali saja,**_

_**Peluklah aku dengan kehangatan**_

"Kayako-chan..."

Suara Minato terus terngiang dikepalanya.

"hahaha, tidak apa Kayako-chan"

Senyum hangat itu terus terbayang dibenaknya.

_**Aku ingin dicintai olehmu.**_

_**Tapi sepertinya kau tak akan mencintaiku.**_

_**Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan "aku mencintaimu" pada orang yang aku cintai.**_

_**Apakah kau mencintaiku atau tidak.**_

_**Yang manapun jawabannya, tak lagi menjadi persoalan.**_

_**Tak peduli bagaimanapun aku memohon, didunia ini banyak hal yang tak dapat**_

_**dirubah.**_

_**Ya, karena kenyataan bahwa aku mencintaimu tak dapat dirubah oleh**_

_**siapapun.**_

**::TBC::**


	5. New Life

あなただけ

Author: Namikaze Miku-chan

Rate: T

Genre: friendship, hurt/comfort, romance

(?)

Warning: Main chara OC, typo, abal

Summary: Perasaan sayangku adalah perasaan kuat yang tak kau sadari hingga saat ini.

**CHAPTER 5: New Life**

Kayako terduduk diam di pinggir jendela. Matanya kosong menatap keluar. Kini tidak ada lagi Kayako yang murah senyum. Rambut Kayako berantakan, tubuhnya kurus, ia seperti orang tak terurus.

'TING! TING!' Bel itu berbunyi menandakan ada seseorang di luar. Kayako tidak menggubrisnya. Ia seakan tak peduli.

'TING! TING!' Bel itu kembali berbunyi namun tetap tak ada tanggapan dari Kayko. Karena tidak ada tanggapan dari Kayako sang tamu memutuskan masuk karena pintu apartemennya tidak terkunci. Mikoto terkejut dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya kini. Apartemen kayako berantakan seperti kapal pecah. Foto-foto berserakan di lantai. Ia makin terkejut dengan keadaan Kayako.

"Kayako..." Mikoto berjalan mendekati Kayako yang duduk diam seperti patung seraya memeluk lututnya.

...

Tidak ada jawaban keluar dari mulut Kayako.

"Ako-chan.." panggil Mikoto. Kayako seperti tersentak mendengar panggilan tersebut. Ia menengok ke arah Mikoto.

"Kushina-chan.." gumam Kayako.

"Aku bukan Kushina, Kayako. Aku Mikoto." ucap Mikoto

"Kushina-chan, kaukah itu?" gumam Kayako lagi.

Dengan meninggikan suaranya Mikoto berseru, "Aku Mikoto! Bukan Kushina!"

Dalam sekejap Kayako kembali seperti sebelum kedatangan Mikoto. Kembali diam

dalam kekosongan.

"Kau sangat kurus, aku akan buatkan makanan." Mikoto beranjak ke dapur untuk memasakan sesutu untuk Kayako. Dari dapur Mikoto melihat dengan sedih sahabatnya. Meninggalnya Minato dan Kushina membuatnya depresi. Ia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan pahit ini.

"Kayako-chan, makan dulu ya." Mikoto mendekatkan sesendok bubur yang telah dimasaknya ke mulut Kayako. Kayako tetap diam. "Makanlah Kayako-chan. Tubuhmu sangat kurus." Mikoto mencoba lagi menyuapi Kayako tetapi Kayako menghiraukannya. "Jika kau tetap seperti ini kau bisa meninggal.

"Jika aku bisa meninggal dan bertemu mereka akan ku lakukan." Dengan perlahan

dan suara yang sayup-sayup sebuah kalimat terucap dari mulut Kayako.

"Apa?"

Kayako menatap Mikoto dengan mata sendunya. Tidak hanya sendu. Kedua mata itu bengkak. Kayako terus saja menangis. "Apa dengan aku meninggal aku akan bertemu mereka? Aku berpikir apa dengan menangis mereka akan kembali? Kenyataannya tidak."

"Kau bicara apa? Jangan berkata sembarangan seperti itu. Kau hanya perlu menjalani hidupmu seperti biasa. Kembali menjadi Kayako yang dulu. Dengan kau seperti ini membuat mereka sedih." ucap Mikoto menghibur sahabatnya.

"sedih? Apa aku bisa bertemu mereka jika aku tersenyum?" Bulir airmata mulai menetes keluar dari mata Kayako, "hanya mereka saja yang boleh bersedih dan aku tidak boleh bersedih dan menangis? Mereka bahkan tidak memelukku dalam keadaan ku!" Mata itu kini tidak hanya meneteskan airmata satu dua tetes. Tangis pilu itu keluar lagi setelah beberapa saat berhenti. Mikoto ikut menangis merasakan kesedihan Kayako.

Bagaimana pun juga ia sahabat Minato dan Kushina juga. Ia juga merasakan kehilangan. Namun kehilangan yang dirasakan Kayako lebih dari rasa kehilangan miliknya. Mikoto menarik Kayako ke dalam pelukannya. Tangis Kayako semakin deras di bahu Mikoto.

_**Perasaan sayangku adalah perasaan kuat yang tak kau sadari hingga saat ini.**_

_**Aku makin menyayangimu ketika kau makin beranjak pergi dan menjauh.**_

_**Aku pikir aku punya cukup keinginan untuk melupakanmu.**_

_**Sulit untuk menghentikan air mataku yang terus keluar.**_

Mikoto merapikan selimut yang hanya menutupi setengah tubuh Kayako. Menariknya ke atas lagi untuk menghangatkan tubuh Kayako. Tubuh kurus itu kini terbaring lemah di Rumah Sakit. Jarum infus menusuk kulit punggung tangan kananya yang sangat kurus. Dengan setia Mikoto duduk di sisi Kayako.

.

.

.

~Only You~

.

.

.

Sudah 3 minggu Kayako dirawat intensif di Rumah Sakit. Tubuh kurus itu kini sudah kembali normal. Namun Kayako belum kembali ke diri nya yang dulu. Matanya masih tetap kosong.

"Kayako-chan, aku datang." Mikoto masuk membawa sekeranjang buah di tangannya dan ada sesorang di gendongan Mikoto yang tak di sadari Kayako. "Kayako-chan, lihat siapa ini." Kayako melihat apa yang ada di gendongan Mikoto. Seorang bayi laki-laki.

GREEK.. Pintu kamar terbuka dan masuklah seorang pria bersama seorang anak kecil

laki-laki berusia 4 tahun. Uchiha Fugaku beserta anak sulungnya.

"Nah, Itachi ucapkan salam pada bibi Kayako." ucap Mikoto pada putra sulungnya.

"Konnichiwa, watashi wa Itachi desu. Yoroshiku." Itachi membungkukkan badan memberi salam pada Kayako.

"Nah kalau yang kecil ini namanya Sasuke." ucap Mikoto tersenyum seraya mengangkat tangan mungkil Sasuke seolah tengah melambai pada Kayako.

"Itachi-kun dan Sasuke-kun..." gumam Kayako, "Kau sudah memiliki 2 putra. Aku tidak menyadarinya. Berapa usia Sasuke-kun?" tanya Kayako.

"Oh Sasuke-kun sudah 4 bulan. Ia lahir lebih dulu dari Naruto."

"Naruto..." gumam Kayako. Tiba-tiba ia tersentak mendengar nama itu. "Naruto? Putra tunggal Minato dan Kushina?"

"Iya. Naruto yang pernah kau gendong dulu ketika lahir."

"Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Oh dia ada di Panti asuhan sekarang ini." ujar Mikoto, "Kasihan Naruto."

Ketika mereka sedang dalam pembicaraan masuklah seorang pria yang dikenal oleh

mereka semua. Nara Shikaku.

"Konnichiwa." Shikaku membungkuk memberi salam. "Aku tentu tidak perlu memperkenalkan diri kan?"

"Ada keperluan apa? Sepertinya tidak hanya menjenguk Kayako keperluan mu." tanya Mikoto.

"Hm, ya kau benar. Ada hal penting yang perlu ku sampaikan pada Kayako." jawab

Shikaku.

"Hal penting?" tanya Fugaku.

"Iya. Ini mengenai permohonan terakhir Minato."

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu terkejut minus Shikaku terutama Kayako. Permintaan terakhir Minato? Mikoto beserta Fugaku dan Itachi keluar mempersilahkan Kayako dan Shikaku untuk berbicara berdua saja. Shikaku menarik

sebuah kursi di dekatnya dan duduk di sisi Kayako.

"Sebelum meninggal Minato mempercayakan ini padaku untuk diberikan kepadamu sebulan setelah ia tiada." ucap Shikaku seraya menyerahkan sebuah surat terbungkus amplop. "Silahkan dibuka."

_"Kayako-chan, jika kau membuka surat ini berarti sudah sebulan kepergian ku. Maaf_

_meninggalkan mu beserta Naruto sendiri tanpa kami. Maaf membuat mu sedih dan terus menangis. Aku sudah merasaka firasat tidak enak saat kau pergi ke Perancis maka itu aku menulis surat ini. Kau, sebagai wakil direktur adalah yang tertinggi posisi nya setelah ku karena kau juga memegang saham besar di Namikaze's Music. Naruto yang adalah putra ku adalah calon direktur utama berikutnya namun dikarenakan ia masih sangat kecil tentu tidak mungkin aku memberikan posisi itu padanya. Maka itu aku menunjukmu sebagai wali Naruto hingga usianya 18 tahun untuk bisa memegang posisi direktur utama. Untuk itu aku berikan 60% saham milikku kepada Naruto untuk kau kelola. Aku percayakan Naruto dan Namikaze's Music padamu. Oh ya satu lagi, ada 1 orang yang juga kutunjuk untuk mengelola Namikaze's Music. Namanya Sarutobi Hiruzen. Jika ada yang ingin kau tanyakan bisa menghubungi pengacara ku, Nara Shikaku, teman sekolah kita dulu."_

Tangan Kayako gemetar membaca surat permintaan terakhir Minato. Air matanya

kembali menetes.

_**Jika aku lewat di depanmu, disampingmu jeritan hati ku keluar.**_

_**Kau adalah seluruh dunia ku.**_

_**Aku hanya ingin kau.**_

.

.

.

~Only You~

.

.

.

Apartemen itu kini tampak berbeda. Lebih berwarna. Suara anak kecil memenuhi

apartemen luas tersebut. Banyak foto wanita dan anak kecil bertengger rapi di

tembok.

"Kaa-chan~" seorang anak kecil berlari memeluk kaki seorang wanita yang tengah

memasak di dapur. Wanita tersebut berjongkok menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan Naruto.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu? Gomen ne kaa-chan tidak menjemputmu hari ini." ucap sang

wanita yang tidak lain adalah Kayako.

"Tidak apa kaa-chan. Tadi di sekolah sangaaaat menyenangkan. Ada anak baru namanya Gaara. Aku langsung berteman dengannya kaa-chan."

"Souka, nah bibi Mikoto mana?" tanya Kayako.

"Bibi Mikoto sudah pulang sama Sasuke-kun, kaa-chan. Bilangnya mereka harus menjemput aniki Sasuke. Jadi Naru cuma dianter sampai pintu depan."

"Hm begitu. Nah sekarang Naru ganti baju dulu ya, cuci tangan terus ke meja makan

untuk makan siang. Kaa-chan sudah siapkan ramen kesukaan Naru."

"Ramen? Asiiiiiik...! Makasih kaa-chan." Naruto kecil mencium Kayako dan langsung berlari ke kamarnya untuk berganti baju. Senyum terlukis di wajah cantik Kayako menerima ciuman dari Naruto. Namun senyum itu hanya bertahan sesaat dan berubah menjadi kesedihan.

"Sudah 4 tahun ya. Ia bahkan sangat mirip dengan mu Minato secara fisik. Namun dirinya yang di dalam begitu mirip dengan mu Kushina. Bahkan makanan kesukaanmu juga menjadi makanan kesukaannya."

**::TBC::**

**A/N: **cuma mau bilang terima kasih buat yang baca. Para silent reader juga juga terimakasih. Hmm oke okeku balas reviewnya ya...

**Akagami**: hmmm gimana ya?

**Bubu3: **makasiih supportnya juga sudah sempetin buat review. Feelnya Feelnya dapet ya? Syukur deh. Iyaa kasihan Ako-channya memang. Hmm panggil aja aku Miku-san yaa. Kalau author-san itu kok formal banget yaaa

**Mako-chan: **hahaha nama kita hampir sama. NAMA Pen loh yaa. Hm MAdara sama Kayako? Gimana ya? Hahahha


	6. The Last Time

あなただけ - Only You

Author: Namikaze Miku-chan

Rate: T

Genre: Friendship, hurt/comfort, romance

(?)

Warning: main chara OC, typo dimana-

mana, abal, OOC.

Summary: Aku menangis lagi saat menatap langit. Hanya dengan melihat, kenangan bermunculan. Hari ini pun aku hidup dalam kesedihan seperti itu.

**CHAPTER 6: The Last Time**

Sinar mentari pagi telah menampakan cahayanya. Semua makhluk hidup kembali beraktifitas setelah beristirahat semalam penuh. Begitu juga dengan Naruto yang harus berangkat sekolah hari ini. Kayako masuk ke kamar Naruto dan menyibak tirai yang menghalangi cahaya matahari masuk.

"Ohayou, Naru-chan~"

"Nggh~~ Kaa-chan, Naru masih ngantuk~~" Seperti anak kecil lainnya Naruto enggan membuka matanya. Ia menarik selimut untuk menutupi matanya. Kayako menghampiri Naruto.

"Ayo bangun Naru-chan, kau bisa kesiangan nanti." Kayako menurunkan selimut Naruto.

"Kaa-chan~~ Naru masih ngantuk~~"

"Kaa-chan ingin tahu seperti apa Hinata-chan yang sering Naru ceritakan," ujar Kayako. Seketika itu juga Naruto bangun.

"Kaa-chan, ayo! Nanti Naru tunjukan yang mana Hinata-chan!" Sikap Naruto benar-benar berbeda. Ia menjadi sangat bersemangat ketika Kayako menyebut nama Hinata. Kayako tertawa dan bergegas memandikan Naruto.

Keduanya sudah tiba di sekolah Naruto. Kayako menggandeng tangan mungil Naruto. Keduanya berjalan mendekati kerumunan teman-teman Naruto yang sudah berkumpul untuk berbaris masuk. Ada Umino Iruka, guru mereka yang tengah merapikan barisan.

"Oh, Honjo-san." sapa Iruka.

Kayako tersenyum dan sedikit menganggukan kepala, "Ohayou Umino-san."

"Kaa-chan, itu yang namanya Hinata-chan!" Naruto menunjuk seorang gadis cantik berambut indigo pendek kepada Kayako.

"Gadis yang cantik," ucap Kayako.

"Cantik kan kaa-chan. Naru sangat menyukainya."

"Nah, sekarang Naru harus berbaris ya," ujar Kayako.

"Ah iya!" Naruto melihat teman-temannya sudah berbaris rapi. "Dah kaa-chan!" Seperti biasa Naruto mencium pipi Kayako. Ia pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

.

.

.

~Only You~

.

.

.

"Direktur, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda." Kakashi, yang sekarang memegang posisi sekretaris Kayako menghadap Kayako di ruang kerjanya.

"Siapa?" tanya Kayako yang tengah sibuk dengan laptopnya. Matanya lurus menatap layar laptop miliknya.

"Ia mengatakan bahwa ia kakak anda," jawab Kakashi.

Kayako mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Kakashi, "Kakak?"

"Ya direktur," jawab Kakashi.

"Persilahkan dia masuk," ujar Kayako menutup laptopnya.

"Baik direktur." Kakashi keluar dan tidak lama masuklah seorang pria berambut putih. Meski rambutnya memutih pria tersebut masih berusia sekitar 33 tahun. Rambut putihnya adalah gen bawaan dari lahir.

"Sudah lama tak jumpa ya, direktur? Atau lebih baik kupanggil imouto-chan?" ujarnya.

"Nii-chan!" seru Kayako yang terkejut dengan kedatangan kakaknya, "Ah silahkan

duduk."

"Baik baik," ujar Hagoromo duduk di sofa yang berada di ruangan Kayako.

"Ada keperluan apa kemari?"

"Hahaha...! Kau formal sekali. Apa karena posisi direktur utama yang membuat mu begitu formal?"

"Bu-bukan seperti itu!" Kayako salah tingkah. "Mau minum apa?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku hanya sebentar disini."

"Souka."

"Oh mengenai keperluan ku kemari ada suatu hal yang perlu kuberitahukan kepadamu," ucap Hagoromo.

"Kedengarannya suatu hal penting," ujar Kayako.

"Ya, ini mengenai Uchiha Industries."

"Uchiha Industries? Rekan kerja Namikaze's music?" tanya Kayako.

"Iya," jawab Hagoromo, "Mereka berbahaya."

"Barbahaya? Apa maksud nii-chan? Kami sudah cukup lama bekerja sama dengan mereka. Kenapa bilang berbahaya?"

"Kau tahu kan Namikaze's music ini dan Uchiha Industries adalah saingan? Maka itu aku terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa 2 perusahaan musik terbesar bekerja sama. Kerena saingan itulah mereka ingin menyingkirkan Namikaze's music. Jelas tidak mungkin jika langsung menghancurkan Namikaze's music, maka itu mereka menjalin kerjasama adalah untuk menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengahancurkan Namikaze's music."

"Tidak, tidak mungkin mereka seperti itu," elak Kayako.

"Jangan naif Kayako-chan. Mereka berbeda dengan apa yang kau pikirkan. Yang perlu kau waspadai adalah direktur utama mereka. Kalian belum saling bertemu kan?"

"Iya, aku memang belum saling bertemu dan mengetahui namanya saja aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya tahu nama marganya adalah Uchiha. Tapi mengapa aku harus waspada?" tanya Kayako.

"Karena ia sangat berbahaya. Apapun akan dilakukannya untuk mencapai ambisinya. Menguasai semua industri musik."

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan seperti itu?"

"Karena sudah banyak korban. Dan, kau lupa jika nii-chan mu ini anggota CIA?" Hagoromo beranjak dari posisinya. Ia membuka knop pintu dan akan melangkah keluar. "Kayako-chan..."

"Apa?"

"Kuharap kau berhati-hati Kayako-chan," ujar Hagoromo yang keluar ruangan. Kayako hanya diam menatap punggung kakaknya yang menghilang dari balik pintu.

.

.

.

~Only You~

.

.

.

Kayako terus saja memikirkan perkataan kakaknya. Kayako duduk termenung melihat langit malam yang bersih tanpa ada satupun awan. Hanya bintang-bintang yang bertebaran di langit dan bulan yang menghiasi langit. Sebuah kenangan berkelebat di benaknya.

***FLASHBACK ON***

"Imouto-chan!"

Sebuah suara hinggap di telinga Kayako. Suara yang sangat familiar. Kayako membalikan badannya melihat sosok yang memanggilnya 'imouto-chan'. Sosok pria berambut putih dengan wajah cukup tampan berjalan mendekati Kayako. Senyum tersungging di wajah keduanya.

"Nii-chan~" Kayako berlari mendekati sosok yang dipanggilnya 'nii-chan'. Ia peluk sosok itu dengan manja, "Kapan nii-chan datang? Kok nggak kasih kabar sih?" Sosok itu tersenyum menerima pelukan manja dan erat imouto-chan nya.

"Lepas dulu dong pelukannya. Nii-chan nggak bisa bernafas nih."

"Eh? Terlalu erat ya pelukannya? Gomen." Kayako melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hahaha... Kau belum juga berubah ya," ucap Hagoromo seraya mengusap rambut Kayako.

"Tunggu, apa Hamura nii-chan tidak pulang juga?" tanya Kayako.

"Sepertinya tidak. Ia punya banyak tugas yang harus diselesaikan."

"Souka"

.

.

.

Mereka kini tengah duduk disebuah cafe favorit Kayako di dekat sekolahnya.

"Kayako-chan..." panggil Hagoromo.

"Hm?" jawab Kayako seraya memasukan sendok berisi es krim ke mulutnya.

"Ceritakan saja pada nii-chan."

"Hah? Cerita apa?" tanya Kayako bingung.

"Masalahmu," jawab Hagoromo singkat.

"Masalahku? Aku tidak punya masalah." elak Kayako.

"Bohong."

"Aku tidak bohong!" seru Kayako.

"Kau pikir nii-chan tidak tahu? Kelihatan jelas di wajahmu saat ini. Nii-chan sudah liat sejak datang tadi. Kau sedang ada masalah kan?"

"Hm, iya.." Kayako menundukan kepalanya. Ia memang bodoh telah berbohong pada nii-chan nya. Nii-chan nya ini memang tidak bisa dibohongi.

"Cerita saja, nii-chan akan mendengarnya," ucap Hagoromo.

-SKIP TIME-

"... Jadi, bagaimana jika nii-chan ada di posisi ku?" ujar Kayako mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Aduh bagaimana ya?" Hagoromo menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Nii-chan pasti akan sangat sedih dan sakit seperti mu. Namun karena nii-chan seorang laki-laki jadi nii-chan tidak akan menunjukkan kesedihan dan rasa sakit yang nii-chan rasakan..."

"Hm..."

"Tapi nii-chan akan berusaha melupakannya dan mencoba mencari yang lebih baik. Mungkin akan sulit melupakannya karena ia adalah orang yang sangat kita cintai. Namun hidup ini tidak boleh hanya diisi kesedihan. Pria yang kau sebut itu memang tidak mencintaimu dan meskipun kau tidak bisa mendapatkan cintanya tapi kau masih jadi sahabatnya kan? Kalau kau benar-benar mencintainya meskipun ia tidak mencintaimu dan kau sudah mencoba untuk melupakannya namun tidak berhasil, pertahankan perasaan itu. Simpan rasa cintamu baik-baik agar menjadi kenangan yang indah seumur hidup mu," ucap Hagoromo panjang lebar.

***END FLASHBACK***

Kayako masih tetap menatap bulan seraya mengingat perkataan nii-channya. Nii-chan nya benar. Ia harus tetap menyimpan rasa cintanya pada Minato. Ia memang sangat mencintai Minato dan menyimpan cinta itu didalam hatinya yang terdalam. Bahkan setelah 4 tahun perasaan itu tidak berubah. Ia masih tetap mencintai Minato meskipun kini sosok itu telah pergi. Kayako kembali teringat dengan Minato. Terutama pertemuan terakhirnya dengan pria yang ia

cintai.

***FLASHBACK ON***

BRAAAK..! Pintu bertuliskan 'Direktur utama' itu terbuka lebar dan menimbulkan suara yang sangat keras. Saking kerasnya suara yang ditimbulkan membuat pigura foto yang ada di meja Minato bergetar. Dua sosok yang berada di ruangan sendiri sangat terkejut.

"Minato! Apa-apaan kau hah?!" seru Kayako dengan nada tinggi.

"Ada apa Kayako? Kenapa kau harus membanting pintu?" tanya Minato bingung.

"Ada apa katamu? Hah! Lihat ini!" seru Kayako seraya membanting selembar kertas ke meja Minato. Minato melihat tulisan yang tertera di kertas itu. _Pessenger name: Honjo Kayako. Flight: JAL 413-251. Date: 16th October xxxx. Departure: Narita airport, Japan. Arrival: Charles de Gaulle Airport, France._

"Kakashi, kau bisa keluar," pinta Minato.

"Baik direktur." Kakashi bernajak pergi dari ruangan.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan tiket ini?" tanya Minato.

BRAAAK...! Kayako memukul meja Minato dengan keras. "Apa ada yang salah katamu? Ya! Ada yang salah!" seru Kayako, "Kau lihat tanggal keberangkatannya! 16 Oktober itu besok! Kenapa kau tidak membicarakan

dulu mengenai hal ini padaku? Ini mendadak!"

"Gomen ne Kayako..." Minato tidak berani menatap mata Kayako yang penuh amarah "Jika aku membicarakan hal ini dahulu padamu kau pasti akan menolak saranku."

"Memang mengenai hal apa sampai kau berpikir aku akan menolak saranmu?" tanya

Kayako yang sudah lebih tenang.

"Karena keberangkatanmu ke Perancis adalah untuk melindungimu."

"Melindungiku? Melindungi dari apa?" tanya Kayako tidak mengerti dengan jawaban Minato.

"Melindungi dari... Dari kematian," jawab Minato.

Kayako tersentak dengan jawaban Minato,

"Kematian?"

"Ya, kau mungkin akan dibunuh."

...

"Bukan hanya kau. Kemungkinan besar aku, Kushina beserta Naruto juga akan dibunuh."

Nafas Kayako terengah-engah. "Membunuh mu? Untuk apa dan siapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu siapa yang akan membunuhku nanti, namun aku menduga dari Uchiha industries. Mereka ingin merebut Namikaze's music dengan membunuhku."

"Kau..."

"Kau harus pergi besok Kayako..."

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan pergi!" seru Kayako dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Harus! Kau harus pergi! Ini untuk kebaikanmu!"

"Kebaikanku katamu? Kalau begitu Kau, Kushina Naruto juga harus pergi."

"Tidak bisa..." jawab Minato lirih, "Aku tidak bisa pergi."

"Kenapa?" tanya Kayako.

"Jika aku pergi tidak ada yang menjaga Namikaze's music. Akan lebih mudah lagi bagi

mereka jika aku pergi meninggalkan tempat ini."

"Lalu mengapa Kushina tidak mau pergi?"

"Karena aku. Ia bersikeras untuk tidak meninggalkanku sendiri. Ia lebih baik baik memilih mati untuk melindungi Naruto. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Naruto mati. Ia akan berusaha menjaga Naruto agar tetap hidup," jawab Minato, "Jadi kumohon Kayako, kau harus pergi. Onegai..."

Kayako membalikan badan. Memberikan punggungnya pada Minato. Berjalan pergi meninggalkan Minato. Tidak lama Kayako menghentikan langkah kakinya. "Kalian harus tetap hidup. Jangan biarkan mereka membunuh kalian," ucap Kayako. Minato tahu suara Kayako bergetar menahan tangisnya, "Harus!" Tanpa melihat wajah Minato ia kembali melangkah meninggalkan ruangan hingga Minato memanggilnya dan Kayako berhenti.

"Arigatou," ucap Minato yang tanpa diketahuinya senyum terlukis di wajah tampan Minato. Senyum terakhirnya. Dan Kayako pun menghilang di balik pintu.

Air mata itu pun keluar dengan deras. Air mata kepedihan, kepiluan dan perpisahan akan fakta bahwa orang yang sangat dicintainya akan pergi selamanya. Kayako menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Tak membiarkan suara isak tangis itu terdengar.

**Entah mengapa hatiku 'trus gelisah.**

**Apa yang akan terjadi?**

**Airmata pun jatuh tak tertahan melihatmu terdiam.**

**Ternyata kau pergi 'tuk selamanya.**

**Tinggalkan diriku dan cintaku.**

**Apa kau melihat dan mendengar tangis kehilangan dariku?**

**Baru saja kuingin kau tahu perasaanku padamu.**

**Ternyata kau pergi 'tuk selamanya.**

**Tinggalkan diriku dan cintaku.**

***END FLASHBACK***

Kayako kembali menangis mengingat pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Minato. Ia menyesal tidak mengungkapkan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya padanya waktu itu. Kini penyesalan itu sia-sia. Hanya penyesalan

yang ada.

_**Aku menangis lagi saat menatap langit.**_

_**Hanya dengan melihat, kenangan bermunculan.**_

_**Hari ini pun aku hidup dalam kesedihan seperti itu.**_

"kaa-chan..."

Sebuah suara mengagetkan Kayako. Ia melihat Naruto berjalan mendekatinya seraya mengusap-usap matanya dan menangis.

"Ada apa Naru-chan? Ini masih jam 2 malam," tanya Kayako berjongkok mensejajarkan tinggi tubuhnya dengan Naruto.

"Naru mimpi buruk kaa-chan... Hiks hiks"

"Mimpi buruk apa Naru-chan?"

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Naru, hiks.. Mimpi kaa-chan pergi meninggalkan Naru sendiri.. Hiks..." jawab Naruto yang terus terisak.

"Itu hanya mimpi buruk sayang. Ya sudah sini." Kayako mengangkat Naruto dan menggendongnya. Memeluknya dalam dekapan hangat Kayako dan Naruto kembali tertidur dalam pelukan hangat kaa-channya. Sesekali Kayako masih mendengar isak tangis Naruto. Kayako membawa Naruto ke kamarnya dan membaringkan Naruto di tempat tidurnya. Ciuman penuh kasih sayang mendarat di dahi Naruto.

"Sayonara, Naru-chan..."

.

.

.

~Only You~

.

.

.

Esoknya...

"Gomen ne Mikoto-chan aku merepotkanmu. Aku harus lembur hari ini dan tidak bisa menjemput Naruto," ujar Kayako yang menghubungi Mikoto lewat handphone miliknya.

"Tidak apa. Lagi pula Sasuke pasti akan senang ada Naruto."

"Terima kasih banyak Mikoto-chan..."

"Sama-sama.."

_tut.. Tut.. Tut.._

Kayako kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Dan tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 20.00. Pekerjaan Kayako telah selesai.

Ia segera meraih tasnya dan menuju mobil porche miliknya yang terparkir dengan aman. Kayako tiba di tempat tujuannya. Tempat itu tidaklah terlalu ramai. Botol-botol anggur, whisky, vodca berjejer rapi di rak. Kayako duduk di dekat rak. Seorang bartender datang menghampiri Kayako.

"Mau minum apa?" tanyanya ramah.

"Ah, kenapa kau begitu formal, Yahiko-kun~" ujar Kayako pada bartender.

"Hahaha, seperti biasa berarti."

"Yup. Beri aku satu botol," ucap Kayako.

"Tidak seperti biasanya. Kau tidak apa kan?"

"Aku tidak apa! Tenang saja! Aku hanya ingin menenangkan pikiran ku yang tegang."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Bartender itu pergi ke rak dan mengambil botol whisky serta sebuah gelas kecil. Tidak butuh waktu lama, pesanan Kayako sudah ada di hadapannya. "Ini pesananmu..."

"Arigatou Yahiko-kun~" Kayako menuang isi botol whisky tersebut ke gelas dan meneguknya. Itu terus ia lakukan sampai isi dalam botol habis. Kayako sudah mabuk. Wajahnya memerah, "Yahiko-kun~~" panggil Kayako.

"Ya?"

"Satu lagi. Bawa kemari," pinta Kayako dalam keadaan mabuk.

"Satu lagi? Kau sudah mabuk Kayako-nee," ujar Yahiko.

"Sudah serahkan saja!" Dengan berat hati Yahiko mengambilakn lagi satu botol whisky untuk Kayako. "Nah gitu dong" Kayako kembali meneguk whiskynya. Kini bukan

memakai gelas tapi langsung dari botol. Hingga...

"Sudah cukup. Jangan lagi.." sebuah tangan menahan tangan Kayako yang akan meneguk whiskynya.

"Hah? Kau... Kakashi-san?"

"Sudah Honjo-san. Anda sudah mabuk."

"Apa urusanmu hah?!" seru Kayako, "Apa hak mu melarangku? Kau siapa ku?!"

"Saya memang hanya sekretaris anda, tapi minum sebanyak ini tidak akan baik untuk kesehatan anda."

"Hei! Dengar ya, ini bukan urusanmu! Mau aku minum sampai mati juga bukan urusanmu!" Kayako meneguk whisky nya.

"Hentikan Kayako-san!" seru Kakashi.

"Oh siapa ini yang memanggilku dengan nama panggilan ku. Kau sangat tidak sopan!" ujar Kayako. "Beraninya kau memanggilku dengan nama itu! Kau seharusnya memanggilku dengan Honjo-sama! Bukan Kayako-san!" seru Kayako.

"..." Kakashi hanya diam menatap Kayako dengan sedih.

"Hah hidup ini membuatku muak! Apalagi orang disebelahku ini! Ia membuatku tidak mood lagi menikmati whisky ku!" seru Kayako meninggalkan tempat duduknya. Jalannya sempoyongan. Kakashi mendekati Kayako, menuntun jalannya. "Jangan sentuh aku pegawai tidak sopan!" Kayako menepis tangan Kakashi. Kakashi pun hanya bisa memandangi Kayako yang menjauh.

Kayako membawa mobilnya menuju pinggir tebing. Ia berjalan keluar dari mobilnya ke tepi tebing.

"Minato! Hey! Kau mendengar ku kan?!" seru Kayako pada hamparan laut luas. "Aku

mencintaimu! Sangat! Tapi kenapa kau tidak mencintaiku dan memilih Kushina?! Apa kurangnya diriku?! Aku lebih cantik dari Kushina! Lebih cerdas darinya! Kenapa kau pergi meninggalkan aku selamanya hah?! Hey! Anakmu, Naruto begitu mirip denganmu! Melihatnya tiap hari membuat diriku sakit! Sakit sekali karena harus ia mengingatkan ku pada dirimu!" Kayako terus saja berteriak seraya menangis. Tangis yang sangat deras.

Kayako kembali berjalan ke mobilnya, namun karena ia berdiri terlalu pinggir ke tepi pijakan itu retak. Belum lagi Kayako berdiri tidak imbang karena mabuk. Ia limbung. Ia pun jatuh ke laut. Namun ia sempat meraih pinggir tebing. "Tolong!" seru Kayako seraya berpegangan dengan satu tangan. Percuma tidak akan ada yang menolongnya.

Pegangan itu semakin mengendur. Tangan Kayako sakit berpegangan pada permukaan tebing yang tajam. Makin lama pegangan Kayako mengendur, dan... BYUUR..!

_**Seandainya aku tidak akan pernah boleh melihat mu.**_

_**Bila aku akan hidup di kehidupan lain.**_

_**Bila aku menjalani kehidupan sebagai orang lain.**_

_**Segala kesedihan yang begini aku tidak akan mengetahuinya.**_

_**Aku hanya mencintaimu, bila aku mencintaimu hatiku sangat nyeri.**_

_**Hidup ini hanya ada air mata yang membuat luka.**_

_**Kini semua percuma.**_

_**Tak akan mungkin terjadi.**_

_**Kisah cinta yang selalu aku banggakan.**_

_**Aku dihantui dirimu lagi dan lagi.**_

_**Aku hanya tak bisa pergi.**_

_**Harapan cinta ini begitu menyakitkan bagiku.**_

_**Hari ketika sakitku hilang.**_

_**Akankah hari itu datang?**_

_**Jika aku tidak bisa melihatmu lagi, aku benar-benar ingin melupakannya.**_

_**Semua tentang mu yang menggenggamku.**_

_**Setiap kali aku merindukanmu, aku terjatuh seperti ini.**_

_**Meskipun aku mencoba untuk melupakan, aku tidak bisa melakukannya.**_

**::TBC::**

**#Moku-chan: **hmmm liat aja deh kelanjutannya ya. Makasiiih sudah review.


	7. That woman is

"Sudah jangan lagi..."

"Hah? Kau... Kakashi-san?"

"Sudah Honjo-san. Anda sudah mabuk."

"Apa urusan mu hah?!"

"Hentikan Kayako-san!"

"Panggil aku Honjo-sama! Bukan Kayako-san!"

"Minato! Hey! Kenapa kau pergi meninggalkan ku selamanya hah?!"

"Tolong!"

BYUUR!

あなただけ

Author: Namikaze Miku-chan

Rate: T

Genre: Friendship, hurt/comfort, romance(?)

Warning: main chara OC, typo dimana-mana, abal, OOC

Pair: Slight NaruHina, SasuSaku

Chapter 7: That woman is...

Suasana yang tenang hari ini. Burung saling berkicauan menyambut pagi. Embun segar di atas dedaunan. Seolah mereka siap menyambut orang-orang untuk beraktifitas kembali. Namun ketenangan itu sedikit terusik dengan adanya suara gaduh di salah satu rumah di daerah Tokyo. Rumah itu cukup besar dengan adanya 4 anggota keluarga dan 1 kepala keluarga di dalamnya. Tertera papan kecil bertuliskan 'Uchiha' di tembok luar rumah. Penyebab kegaduhan turun ke ruang makan. Masih saja terus bertengkar.

"Minggir teme!" seru seorang pemuda berambut kuning.

"Kau yang minggir dobe!" Tak mau kalah, pemuda yang di panggil teme berseru pada sosok yang terus menyikutnya. Terus saja mereka beradu argumen hingga di meja makan. Sang kepala keluarga hanya diam membaca koran pagi di tangannya. Tidak mempedulikan pertengkaran 2 anak kucing di hadapannya. Kejadian ini seolah biasa di pagi hari. Ny. Uchiha, berjalan ke meja makan dan menaruh semangkuk besar berisi kare. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat keduanya masih terus saja bertengkar. Meski mereka selalu saja bertengkar, namun jalan pikiran mereka terkadang sama. Buktinya? Mereka memegang sendok besar bersamaan untuk mengambil kare yang sudah tersedia.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, dobe..."

"Aku yang duluan, jadi kau yang harus melepaskannya, teme..."

"Aku memegang lebih banyak bagian."

"Aku tetap yang duluan."

Kembali mereka bertengkar hanya dikarenakan sebuah sendok sayur. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah diantara keduanya.

PLAK! PLAK! Sebuah pukulan mendarat dengan mulus dikepala mereka masing-masing.

"Iitai~" seru mereka bersamaan.

"Mau sampai kapan kalian terus bertengkar?!" seru seorang pemuda yang berdiri di belakang mereka seraya berkacak pinggang. Di tangan kanannya ada sebuah buku yang ia gunakan untuk memukul kedua adiknya ini.

"Aniki sakit..." ujar pemuda berambut raven, "Bukan aku yang memulai duluan. Tapi Naruto."

"Seenaknya bilang aku yang mulai. Kan kamu duluan yang mulai!" Naruto tidak terima dengan perkataan Sasuke.

"Mau saling lempar kesalahan? Sudah tahu salah masih saja mengelak!" seru Itachi yang masih marah dengan sikap mereka,

"Kalian sudah besar, bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus selalu bertengkar hanya karena masalah kecil."

"..." Keduanya diam saja.

"Sekarang lebih baik kalian segera berangkat," ujar Itachi yang sudah duduk di salah satu kursi di meja makan.

Naruto langsung memakai sepatunya sedangkan Sasuke menyampirkan tas miliknya di punggungnya. Sebelum pergi, Naruto mencium pipi Mikoto dahulu.

"Kami berangkat," ujar Sasuke. Keduanya pun keluar dari rumah.

"Apa Itachi tidak terlalu keras pada mereka?" tanya Mikoto pada Fugaku.

"Biar saja. Mereka pantas seperti itu. Kalau aku yang mendidik keduanya, akan lebih keras dari Itachi. Biar aja. Toh mereka adik Itachi kan?"

"Iya. Benar juga," ucap Mikoto.

"Kelakuan mereka memang seperti anak kecil, kaa-san. Mereka harus ditegaskan." ucap Itachi, "Lagi pula, Honjo-san sendiri kan yang meminta kita untuk mendidik Naruto."

"Iya..." Mikoto tertunduk menutupi raut wajahnya yang sedih mendengar nama Kayako di sebut.

Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan ke motor mereka masing-masing. Naruto tidak lupa mengenakan jaket kesayangannya beserta sarung tangan. Sasuke pun melakukan hal yang sama. Helm pun telah mereka gunakan dan mereka menaiki motor mereka masing-masing.

"Yang terakhir sampai harus mentraktir yang menang," ujar Naruto.

"Tidak masalah," jawab Sasuke.

Tidak lama kemudian kedua motor sport itu melaju kencang. Saling salip menyalip satu sama lain mereka lakukan.

.

.

.

Tokyo Senior High School atau lebih dikenal Tokyo Gakuen adalah sekolah terbaik di Jepang. Termasuk dalam kategori sekolah elite. Murid-murid di sekolah itu adalah anak dari orang-orang penting di Jepang. Sasuke dan Naruto termasuk murid di Tokyo Gakuen. Motor Ducati 1198Sp memasuki halaman parkir Tokyo Gakuen. Sang pengendara motor tersebut memarkirkan motor kesayangannya di tempat yang sudah disediakan. Tidak lama datanglah Sasuke dengan Honda CBR600F miliknya. Naruto membuka helmnya.

"Ha! Aku menang teme! Kau harus mentraktirku!" seru Naruto.

"Baik baiklah. Aku akan mentraktirmu," ujar Sasuke seraya melepaskan helm yang ia

kenakan.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan memasuki gedung sekolah. Naruto memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku celana, sedangkan Sasuke melipat tangannya di depan dada seraya mengulum permen karet. Kedangan mereka membuat para siswi berteriak histeris. Wajar saja, mereka adalah pangeran sekolah. Banyak siswi yang berebut ingin menjadi pacar diantara mereka berdua. Meski mereka mengetahui bahwa keduanya telah memiliki kekasih. Teriakan histeris terus menemani mereka hingga di depan kelas 2-3, kelas keduanya.

"Ohayou minna-san! Seru Naruto seraya memamerkan deretan giginya.

"Seperti biasa ya, kalian selalu membuat keributan," ucap seorang pemuda dengan tato segitiga terbalik di pipinya.

"Mereka memang seperti itu kan," timpal pemuda berkaca mata.

Naruto dan Sasuke tidak menggubris perkataan teman mereka. Naruto segera ke mejanya dan menaruh tas miliknya. Setelah itu ia berjalan menghampiri seorang gadis berambut indigo yang tengah melamun di pinggir jendela.

"Ohayou Hinata-chan!"

"Ah, Na-Naruto-kun.."

"Aku merindukan mu~~" Naruto memeluk Hinata dan sukses membuat wajah Hinata memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Na-Naruto-kun..." Hinata tidak bisa bergerak karena pelukan Naruto.

"Kalau mau pacaran tidak disini, baka dobe!" ucap Sasuke. Hal ini membuat empat siku-siku muncul di dahi Naruto. Naruto melepas pelukannya dari Hinata.

"Apa yang baru saja kau bilang hah teme? Baka dobe?" Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke, Sasuke sendiri hanya memasang wajah tenang.

"Iya, baka dobe. Tidak tahu kapan waktunya untuk berpacaran."

"Apa urusanmu?" Naruto mulai berkacak pinggang, "Kau bahkan tidak pernah bermesraan dengan Sakura-chan."

"Na-Naruto-kun, sudah. Jangan bertengkar disini." Hinata mencoba melerai keduanya dengan berdiri di antara Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Ck, mendokusai," ucap seorang berambut nanas yang terbangun dari tidurnya.

Emosi Sasuke mulai tersulut karena ucapan Naruto. Ia menarik kerah baju Naruto,

"Diam kau!" Naruto pun menarik kerah baju Sasuke,

"apa?"

TAK! TAK! Sebuah jitakan mendarat di batok kepala mereka seperti pukulan buku yang mereka terima dari Itachi tadi pagi.

"Sakura-chan iitai~~" ujar Naruto seraya mengusap kepalanya.

"Kalian itu memang bodoh! B-A-K-A"

Sakura menekannkan kata terakhir. Sasuke dan Naruto hanya diam seraya memajukan mulut mereka. Seiisi kelas tertawa melihat sikap Naruto dan Sasuke yang langsung seperti anak kecil yang tengah dimarahi ibunya.

Begitulah keduanya, seperti anak kecil. Namun sikap mereka yang seperti ini hanya ketika mereka bertengkar. Diluar itu mereka bersikap dewasa. Naruto kecil kini telah tumbuh menjadi remaja idola. Kharisma itu ia peroleh dari ayahnya. Minato pun dulu sangat terkenal karena ketampanannya. Tidak hanya kharisma, kecerdasan dan anugerah wajah yang tampan juga ada pada dirinya yang juga ia peroleh dari gen ayahnya. Setelah 'kematian' Kayako memang Naruto tinggal dirumah keluarga Uchiha. Mereka semua menganggap Naruto sudah seperti anggota keluarga mereka sendiri.

Sasuke sendiri, ia yang terlahir dari keluarga Uchiha juga di anugerahi wajah yang tampan dan otak yang cerdas. Ia selalu bersaing dengan Naruto. Kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi, adalah mahasiswa kedokteran di Unibersitas Tokyo. Ia juga anak yang cerdas. Sasuke sangat dekat dengan anikinya ini.

Hinata. Gadis cantik yang lahir dari keluarga bangsawan Hyuuga adalah gadis yang pemalu. Meski begitu kecantikannya terkenal di sekolah. Yah seperti Kayako dan Kushina dahulu. Ia memiliki kakak laki-laki dan adik perempuan. Kakaknya adalah ketua osis di Tokyo Gakuen dan ketua klub karate. Tapi itu dulu. Dia kakak yang tampan juga sangat menyayangi adinya Hinata. Hyuuga Neji namanya. Karena sifat pemalu Hinata tidak ada yang menyangka ia berpacaran dengan Naruto. Semua terkejut akan hal itu. Mereka berpacaran satu tahun lalu, tepatnya saat keduanya kelas 1.

Sakura, lengkapnya Haruno Sakura. Gadis berambut soft pink itu adalah kapten klub karate menggantikan posisi Neji yang sudah kelas 3. Sifatnya sangat bertolak belakang dengan Sasuke. Namun toh mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Mereka bahkan dicap sebagai sepasang kekasih yang aneh, seperti Naruto dan Hinata. Sakura adalah sahabat Hinata.

Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata dan Sakura ditempatkan di kelas 2-3. Kelas yang terkenal karena keunikannya. Selain ada 2 pangeran sekolah dalam satu kelas, ada juga profesor di kelas mereka, Nara Shikamaru. Ia cerdas namun pemalas. Padahal kecerdasannya di atas Naruto dan Sasuke, namun karena sifatnya yang malas dan suka tidur di kelas itulah ia masuk 20 besar peringkat di kelasnya.

Selanjutnya, ada Akimichi Chouji. Cowok gendut yang tidak mau disebut gendut. Kata gendut adalah kata yang tabu untuknya. Ia akan mengamuk jika ada ada yang mengatakannya gendut. Ia selalu mengatakan bahwa ia tidak gendut tapi tulangnya yang besar. Lanjut, Yamanaka Ino, gadis cantik yang suka bersolek. Ia sahabat Sakura dan Hinata. Memendam perasaan pada Sai dan dulu ia bersama Sakura selalu

memperebutkan Sasuke.

Next, ada Aburame Shino, cowok pendiam bin aneh yang suka serangga. Konon katanya kamarnya penuh dengan serangga peliharaannya. Ia tidak banyak bicara dan terkesan misterius. Inuzuka Kiba, cowok berisik yang adalah sahabat Naruto. Ia menyukai Hinata. Terkadang ia suka bertengkar dengar Shino karena perbedaan pendapat lah katanya. Sai, cowok tampan lainnya di kelas. Memang ketampanannya tidak bisa menyaingi Naruto dan Sasuke, namun ia terkenal dengan 'senyumnya'. Senyum palsu tepatnya tetapi sebelum bertemu dengan Naruto. Ia hobi menggambar. Terakhir, ada Sabaku Gaara. Ketua dari kelas 2-3. Sahabat Naruto lainnya. Ia ketua kelas yang tegas dan tidak banyak bicara. Karena merekalah kelas 2-3 disebut kelas unik. Dan mereka semua telah berteman sejak TK kecuali Sai.

.

.

.

~Only You~

.

.

.

"Ne, Hinata-chan, malam ini ada acara?" tanya Naruto yang menghampiri Hinata yang tengah memasukan bukunya di dalam tas.

"Tidak ada sih. Ada apa Na-Naruto-kun?"

"Nanti malam kita jalan keluar ya." Naruto tersenyum di depan wajah Hinata.

"Ba-baiklah Naruto-kun," jawab Hinata terbata-bata. Ia memang selalu tersipu setiap melihat senyum Naruto.

"Yes!" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya,

"kalau begitu ayo kita pulang." Naruto meraih tangan Hinata. Ia genggam tangan mungil Hinata dalam tangan hangatnya. Hinata selalu merasa nyaman meski Naruto hanya menggenggam tangannya. Keduanya kini sudah diparkiran. Murid-muris berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah karena memang ini sudah jam pulang sekolah karena menunjukan pukul 15.00. Sasuke dan Sakura sudah pulang duluan. Hinata memakai helm pemberian Naruto dan Naruto sendiri tengah mengenakan jaket kesayangannya yang adalah hadiah ulang tahun dari Hinata. Jaket itu sangat bagus dengan warna Hitam dan Orange. Semakin cocok saat dikenakan di tubuh Naruto. Ia makin terlihat keren. #AuthorMelt #abaikan# helm juga telah terpasang di kepalanya.

"Ayo," ucap Naruto yang telah menaiki motor Ducati 1198Sp miliknya. Dengan perlahan Hinata naik ke motor Naruto, "pegangan." Dengan ragu Hinata melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Naruto. Memang ini kali pertama Hinata naik motor bersama Naruto karena biasanya ia bersama Naruto naik sepeda. Motor itu pun melesat di antara kerumunan murid-murid Tokyo Gakuen.

Selama perjalanan Hinata memeluk erat Naruto yang melajukan motornya di jalanan Tokyo. Begitu nyaman bagi Hinata memeluk Naruto. Ia sangat mencintai Naruto. Motor itu pun berhenti di sebuah manshion besar milik keluarga Hyuuga. Hinata turun dari motor dan melepas helmnya.

"Jangan lupa, jam 7. Nanti aku jemput."

"Hm." Hinata menganggukan kepala seraya tersenyum. Naruto pun langsung menjalankan motornya.

.

.

Malam yang ditunggu Naruto tidak kerasa sudah tiba. Ia turun dari kamarnya di lantai 2 dengan kaos hitam dan celana jeans. Tidak lupa sneakers dan jaket kesayangannya.

"Mau kemana Naruto-kun?" tanya Mikoto yang tengah menyiapkan makan malam.

"Mau kencan kaa-san," jawab Sasuke.

"Eh kencan?"

"Iya, kaa-san," jawab Naruto, "Kau tidak pergi dengan Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto

pada Sasuke.

"Tidak. Aku sedang banyak tugas yang harus keselesaikan malam ini dan bukan sepertimu yang suka menunda pekerjaan," jawab Sasuke.

"Banyak tugas atau kau yang sedang tidak ada uang?" senyum jahil terlukis di wajah Naruto.

"Urusai!"

Mikoto tertawa melihat kelakukan Naruto dan Sasuke, "lebih baik kau pergi sekarang

Naruto-kun. Kasihan Hinata-chan sudah menunggumu."

"Oh iya." Naruto mencium pipi Mikoto, "aku pergi dulu kaa-san."

"Hati-hati Naruto-kun."

Naruto segera memacu motornya menembus jalanan malam Tokyo. Lampu kerlap-kerlip dari gedung pencakar langit menerangi Tokyo malam ini. Naruto telah tiba di tujuannya, manshion Hyuuga dan Hinata telah menunggunya bersama seorang pemuda yang adalah kakaknya.

"Terlambat," ucap Neji.

"Gomen Hinata-chan."

"Tidak apa Naruto-kun." Malam ini Hinata terlihat cantik dengan dress berlengan pendek warna lavender dan rambut indigonya ia biarkan terurai menambah kecantikannya.

"Jaga dia baik-baik," ucap Neji.

"Baik senpai."

-SKIP TIME-

Naruto dan Hinata berasa di sebuah cafe. Cafe favorit keduanya.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya Naruto yang tengah melihat daftar menu.

"Hm, ice lemon tea sama green tea donut ya," jawab Hinata pada pelayan.

"Aku ramen sama... Err apa ya?" ucap Naruto bingung.

"Ice lemon tea 1 lagi," ucap Hinata pada pelayan.

"Baik, tunggu sebentar." Pelayan itu pun pergi.

"Selalu saja Naruto-kun binggung untuk pesan minuman," ujar Hinata.

"Hehehe" Naruto tersenyum seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. 15 menit sudah berlalu dan pesanan mereka telah tiba. Naruto langsung memakan ramen kesukannya. Hinata tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto. Kencan malam ini mereka habiskan dengan membicarakan bermacam hal. Dari hukuman yang diterima Shikamaru karena tidur saat jam pelajaran, Ino yang mengobrol dengan Sakura hingga Chouji yang lama sekali dari kamar mandi yang ternyata ia ke kantin karena lapar.

"Naruto-kun, aku ke kamar mandi dulu."

"Hm, iya."

Setelah kepergian Hinata ke kamar mandi, mata Naruto menangkap sosok seorang wanita yang duduk si seberang mejanya. Wanita itu berambut brunette. Rambut panjang bergelombang itu dibiarkan terurai. Wanita itu duduk sendirian seraya menikamati cheese cake di hadapannya. Sosok yang diperhatikan Naruto menyadari tatapan Naruto terhadapnya. Ia pun melihat Naruto. Mata saphire bertemu mata coklat wanita itu. Cukup lama mereka saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Gomen Naruto-kun aku lama." Hinata datang dan langsung duduk di hadapan Naruto menghalangi Naruto yang tengah melihat wanita itu. Naruto hanya diam saja, ia bahkan mencari-cari sosok wanita itu yang telah pergi dari mejanya dengan taksi.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?"

"Ah, tidak apa," jawab Naruto.

.

.

.

~Only You~

.

.

.

Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur. Ia teringat dengan sosok wanita tadi. Ia bingung mengapa dirinya tertarik dengan wanita itu dan ia merasa aneh dengan menatap matanya meski dari jarak 2 meter. Mata yang tidak asing bagi Naruto.

"Siapa dia? Mengapa aku tidak asing melihatnya?"

Di tempat yang berbeda...

Di sebuah apartment luxury seorang wanita muda tengah mencuci tangannya di kamar mandi. Ia adalah wanita yang dilihat Naruto tadi. Selesai mencuci tangan ia mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan susu hangat. Ia teguk sedikit susu di dalam gelasnya. "Siapa pemuda tadi? Aku merasa seperti pernah bertemu dengannya. Mata itu..."

::TBC::


	8. Who is he?

あなただけ - Only You

Author: Namikaze Miku-chan

Rate: T

Genre: Friendship, hurt/comfort, romance (?), family

Warning: main chara OC, typo dimana-mana, abal, OOC

Pair: Slight NaruHina

Chapter sebelumnya:

_"Kenapa aku merasa tidak asing dengan wanita itu?"_

_"Siapa pemuda tadi?"_

**CHAPTER 8: Who is He?**

Seorang wanita berambut brunette tengah menikmati hembusan angin lembut yang menerpa rambut panjang bergelombangnya. Mata ambernya menatap jauh ke taman bunga di hadapannya. Cahaya dan hangatnya sinar matahari membuat wajah wanita tersebut makin terlihat cantik. Sepasang tangan besar memgang lembut pundaknya dari belakang.

"Apa kau senang melihatnya?"

"Ya, aku senang dengan pemberianmu Madara," ucap wanita ini.

"Syukurlah kau menyukainya, Reiko." Reiko tersenyum lembut. "Apa kau sudah siap?"

Reiko membalikkan badan menghadap Madara, "siap untuk apa?"

"Lho apa kau lupa? Kita kan ada acara makan siang dengan keluarga Fugaku kan. Aku sudah mengatakannya minggu lalu," jawab Madara.

"Oh iya, aku lupa. Aku harus ganti baju dulu." Reiko hendak berjalan meninggalkan Madara.

"Tidak, tidak. Itu tidak perlu. Kau sudah terlihat cantik," ujar Madara. Apa yang diucapkan Madara memang benar. Reiko sudah cantik dengan dress musim panas yang dikenakannya. "Ny. Uchiha Reiko ini sudah cantik. Ayo kita berangkat."

"Hm, iya." Reiko memeluk lengan Madara dan keduanya berjalan pergi meninggalkan Manshion mewah Uchiha.

Sementara itu di tempat berbeda, tepatnya di kediaman Uchiha Fugaku semua temgah bersiap-siap untuk acara makan siang dengan Madara dan Reiko. Semua anggota telah bersiap dengan pakaian formal mereka. Memang bukan baju seformal saat ke pesta, tapi Fugaku mengatakan bahwa mereka harus berpakaian sopan dan tidak mengenakan kaos. Dengan semua anggota keluarga siap mereka segera pergi ke tempat yang di tentukan.

"Kaa-san, memang siapa yang akan kita temui?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kita akan bertemu pamanmu." jawab Mikoto. "Iya, Paman Madara. Dia kakak ibu. Selama ini ia tinggal di Amerika kan, jadi kau tidak mengenalnya dan hari ini dia mengundang kita untuk makan siang sekalian memperkenalkan isterinya."

"Oh begitu," ucap Sasuke.

Mereka pun tiba di tempat yang mereka tuju. _'Japanese Cuisine Shimonoseki Shurpanro Tokyo'_ nama restoran tercetak jelas di depan pintu utama. Satu dari sekian banyak restoran mewah di Tokyo. Tidak menunggu lebih lama mereka masuk ke restoran. Interior mewah mengisi seluruh ruangan.

"Ada yang bisa dibantu tuan?" tanya seorang pelayan.

"Ada reservasi atas nama Uchiha Madara?" tanya Fugaku.

"Ada tuan. Tamu anda sudah menunggu di dalam," jawab pelayan.

"Terima kasih."

Mereka berjalan lebih masuk lagi ke dalam restoran mencari sosok Uchiha Madara yang sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka. Namun mereka hanya menemukan Madara yang duduk sendirian.

"Kalian terlambat," ujar Madara.

"Maaf, tadi agak lama dirumah," jawab Fugaku.

"Baiklah, silahkan duduk." Mereka berlima pun duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan.

"Lho dimana Rei-nee?" tanya Mikoto, "bukankah kakak akan mengenalkannya pada kita?"

"Oh dia sedang ke kamar mandi sebentar. Nah siapa siapa pemuda di sampingmu Mikoto? Apa dia Sasuke?"

"Hajimemashite," ucap Sasuke seraya menganggukan kepala sedikit.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu Itachi?" tanya Madara.

"Lancar paman. Sudah semester 6 paman."

"Oke, nah siapa pemuda ini?" tanya Madara yang tentu saja tertuju pada Naruto. Naruto sendiri yang sejak tadi berangkat dari rumah terus diam melihat ke arah Madara. Madara sendiri agak terkejut dengan wajah Naruto.

"Dia Naruto kakak," jawab Mikoto.

"Hajimemashite," ucap Naruto.

"Naruto?"

"Iya, putra angkat ku dengan Fugaku. Dia putra tunggal Minato dan Kushina," jawab

Mikoto.

Wajah Madara menegang mendengar nama Minato dan Kushina disebut. Namun ketegangan di wajah Madara tidak ada yang mengetahuinya, hanya dialah yang tahu. Seorang wanita berambut brunette datang menghampiri meja mereka. "Ah ini dia." Madara berdiri disisi sang wanita ini, merangkul bahunya seraya mengatakan, "Ini isteriku, Reiko." Reiko hanya tersenyum dan sedikit menganggukan kepala kepada keluarga Uchiha Fugaku. Ia terkejut melihat Naruto, begitu pula Naruto yang terkejut melihat Reiko.

Selama makan siang berlangsung Naruto terus mencuri pandang ke arah Reiko dan Reiko mengetahui hal itu, namun ia hanya diam tidak menanggapi Naruto. Suara dentingan pisau, garpu dan piring yang beradu mengiri acara makan siang hari ini.

"Sepertinya kau sudah pernah bertemu dengan pemuda bernama Naruto?" tanya Madara pada Reiko.

"Oh iya, aku sudah pernah bertemu dengannya," jawab Reiko.

"Kalian bertemu dimana?" tanya Madara.

"Wah ternyata kalian pernah bertemu, dimana?" tanya Mikoto.

"Di cafe favorit ku," jawab Naruto dan Reiko bersamaan. Semua yang ada di meja makan sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban keduanya yang di jawab bersamaan.

Suasana kembali sedikit menegang. Mikoto yang menyadari hal ini mencoba mengendurkan suasana, ia bertanya pada Reiko, kapan tepatnya mereka bertemu. Dengan senyum Reiko menjawab pertanyaan adik iparnya bahwa ia bertemu dengan Naruto sebulan lalu.

"Sebulan lalu?" tanya Mikoto.

"Ya," jawab Reiko.

"Kenapa kakak baru memperkenalkan pada kami kalau Rei-nee sudah disini sebulan

lalu?"

Madara menjawab bahwa saat itu ia sedang tidak ada di Jepang dan Reiko sendiri di apartemen, maka itu ia baru memperkenalkan Reiko saat ini. Mikoto kembali bertanya, mengapa Reiko tinggal di apartemen saat itu? Dan tidak tinggal bersama Madara di Manshion Uchiha. Madara menjawab bahwa Reiko tidak nyaman tinggal di Manshion Uchiha namun sekarang ia tengah mencobanya.

Acara makan siang hari itu selesai. Kedua pihak pergi ke mobil masing-masing dan pergi. Di dalam mobil Mikoto menjelaskan terus pada Sasuke siapa Reiko itu.

"Bibi Reiko sudah menikah cukup lama, kira-kira... Ehm 13 tahun."

"Apakah mereka hanya berdua? Maksudku, apa tidak ada anak?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ada. Tapi anak mereka meninggal dunia saat masih berusia beberapa tahun."

"Bibi Reiko cantik," ucap Sasuke.

"Ya. Dia wanita yang cantik dan anggun."

"Apa kaa-san tahu bagaimana paman Madara bertemu bibi Reiko?" tanya Itachi.

"Kaa-san tidak tahu."

Sepanjang perjalanan Naruto diam saja. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di benaknya.

"Ada apa Naru-kun?" tanya Mikoto.

"Ano, Naru merasa ada yang aneh dengan bibi Reiko."

"Aneh?"

"Iya. Matanya... Berbeda," ucap Naruto.

"Berbeda bagaimana maksudmu?"

"Ya, saat Naru bertemu dengannya, warna matanya Hazel. Tapi kenapa sekarang

menjadi Amber?"

"Mungkin kau salah lihat," ucap Itachi dari bangku supir.

"Entahlah," jawab Naruto sekenanya. Namun ia tetap merasa ada yang aneh dengan Reiko, "apa dia mengenakan softlens?"

.

.

.

~Only You~

.

.

.

Di Manshion Uchiha, tepatnya di kamar Reiko dan Madara, Reiko tengah duduk di depan cermin meja riasnya melepas sesuatu dari matanya. Softlens itu kini sudah terlepas dan memperlihatkan mata hazel yang indah. Dugaan Naruto benar. Tangan kanan Reiko menyentuh dadanya yang terus berdegup kencang sejak pulang dari makan siang tadi. Kini nafasnya terasa begitu sesak mengingat wajah Naruto. Tanpa ia sadari airmata keluar dari mata hazelnya.

"Kenapa ini? Mengapa saat melihat pemuda itu aku begitu merindukannya? Dan ini begitu sakit."

Di ruang kerjanya, di Uchiha Industries Madara hanya duduk terdiam. Ia terus teringat dengan Naruto yang mirip dengan Minato. Ia mengambil telepon genggamnya. "Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, di kantorku. Sekarang!" Entah siapa yang di hubungi Madara, namun terdengar jelas di suaranya bahwa ia sangat marah. "Sialan kau Minato!"

Reiko memutuskan untuk tidur setelah meminum obatnya. Dalam tidurnya ia berada di sebuah lorong panjang. Lorong itu remang-remang dan hampir gelap. Hanya ada beberapa lampu yang menerangi jalan. Ia terus berjalan dalam kebingungan dan ia melihat seorang pria. Seseorang yang asing untuknya. Sosok pria itu tersenyum padanya. Senyum yang sangat indah. Namun ia tidak mengenal sosok itu terlebih lagi wajahnya tidak terlihat karena cahaya yang minim. Hanya senyumnya yang terlihat, itu pun samar. Lalu datang seorang wanita yang lagi-lagi tidak ia kenal. Sosok wanita itu menghampiri sang pria dan mereka bergandengan tangan satu sama lain. Meski Reiko tidak mengenal kedua sosok itu namun hatinya sakit melihat mereka bergandengan tangan satu sama lain. Sosok wanita itu memanggilnya _'Ako-chan' _dan keduanya pergi meninggalkan Reiko seorang diri.

"Jangan pergi! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri disini!" seru Reiko dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

Seorang pria berlari menghampirinya. Mengguncang tubuh Reiko berusaha menyadarkannya,"nee-chan! Bangun nee-chan!" Reiko pun membuka matanya. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan air mata keluar dari matanya. "Nee-chan, Reiko-nee."

Reiko menyadari ada yang memanggil namanya. Reiko duduk dan langsung memeluk sosok yang memanggilnya, "Izuna-kun."

Sosok yang di panggil Izuna membalas pelukan Reiko. Ia bisa merasakan nafas nee-channya yang masih memburu dan.. Tubuh Reiko gemetar.

"Tenang nee-chan. Tenanglah" masih dengan memeluk nee-channya ia berusaha

menenangkan Reiko dengan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya dengan lembut, "sekarang nee-chan kembali tidur ya."

Reiko melepaskan pelukannya. Sudah sedikit merasa lebih tenang, "bagaimana kau bisa disini?"

"Apa aku tidak boleh mengunjungi nee-chan tercantikku?" tanya Izuna, "aku berniat mengobrol dengan nee-chan eh tapi malah mendapati nee-chan bermimpi buruk." Reiko hanya diam saja. Tubuhnya masih sedikit gemetar. Izuna menggenggam tangan Reiko, "aku disini nee-chan."

Reiko pun mencoba untuk kembali tidur. Dengan penuh keyakinan Izuna meyakinkan Reiko bahwa ia akan terus disisi Reiko untuk menemaninya hingga terlelap dan tidak membiarkan mimpi buruk datang lagi. Reiko yang percaya dengan perkataan Izuna kembali tidur. Nafasnya mulai teratur dan Reiko tidur dengan tenang. Izuna terus mendampingi Reiko meskipun Reiko telah tertidur lelap. Ia tidak melepas genggaman tangannya pada Reiko. Ekspresi sedih di wajah Izuna tergambar dengan jelas.

"Apa mungkin _'itu' _sudah dimulai, nee-chan...?"

_**Tiba-tiba air mata jatuh tanpa aku menyadarinya.**_

_**Walaupun bisa menghapusnya, walaupun bisa melupakannya.**_

**::TBC::**


	9. The Lost Memory

Cerita sebelumnya:

Reiko mencoba kembali tidur setelah mengalami mimpi buruk. Izuna meyakinkan Reiko bahwa ia akan terus berada di sisinya. Izuna terus mendampingi kakak iparnya meski Reiko telah tertidur lelap. Ia bahkan tidak melepas genggaman tangannya seolah tidak mau Reiko pergi dari sisinya.

あなただけ - Only You

Author: Namikaze Miku-chan

Rate: T

Genre: Friendship, hurt/comfort, romance(?), family

Warning: main chara OC, typo dimana-mana, abal, OOC

Pair: Slight NaruHina

**Chapter 9: The Lost Memory**

Izuna dan Reiko tengah duduk bersama di sebuah cafe yang menjadi tempat favorit Reiko, berbincang seraya menikmati secangkir hangat coffee latte di siang yang dingin ini. Maklum, Jepang telah memasuki musim dingin. Reiko hanya mengaduk-aduk coffee lattenya.

"Ada apa nee-san?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Reiko.

"Apa nee-san tengah memikirkan mimpi nee-san semalam?" tanya Izuna.

"Tidak kok," jawab Reiko.

"Tidak perlu bohong nee-san," ujar Izuna. Reiko menghela nafas, "Aku ini memang tidak pandai berbohong ya," ucap Reiko.

SKIP TIME

"... Aku tidak mengenal mereka, namun kenapa hatiku sakit melihat mereka bergandengan? Yang lebih membuat ku bingung adalah sosok wanita itu memanggilku Ako-chan."

Raut wajah Izuna berubah sedih. Ia hanya diam dan menundukan kepalanya mendengar semua penuturan Reiko. Reiko bahkan harus memanggil Izuna beberapa kali. Ia bingung dengan sikap Izuna yang jadi aneh setelah mendengar ceritanya.

"Kau tidak apa kan?" tanya Reiko.

"Ya, aku tidak apa," jawab Izuna. Meski Izuna mengatakan seperti itu, Reiko tetap

tidak tenang. Seperti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Izuna darinya. Seorang pria datang mendekati mereka. Pria itu mengecup pipi Reiko.

"Ohayou, koi."

"Jangan disini, ada Izuna," ujar Reiko.

"Tidak apa nee-san," jawab Izuna.

"Tuh kan, Izuna aja bilang tidak apa," ujar Madara.

"Ya terserah kau saja lah," ucap Reiko yang sedikit kesal dengan sikap Madara. Madara yang mengetahui bahwa mood Reiko sedang jelek bertanya ada apa. Reiko hanya menjawab tidak apa. Madara kembali bertanya apakah dirinya membuat suatu kesalahan hingga Reiko terlihat kesal terhadapnya. Reiko tidak menjawab. Madara kembali bertanya apa yang membuat Reiko marah. Reiko memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Madara.

"Aku malu dengan sikap mu yang menciumku di depan Izuna."

"Kenapa harus malu? Kita suami isteri kan?" ujar Madara membela d ri.

"Aku tetap tidak suka."

"Oke oke. Aku minta maaf." Reiko diam saja mengacuhkan permintaan maaf yang tulus dari Madara.

Madara mengeluarkan sebuket bunga mawar pink yang sudah dibawanya dan sebenarnya akan di berikan pada Reiko tadi, tapi karena Reiko marah kepadanya maka baru diberikan sekarang sebagai pemintaan maaf. Reiko melihat ke arah buket yang dibawa Madara untuknya. Reiko tertegun melihat bunga mawar dihadapannya. Bukan karena indahnya bunga tetapi ada suatu hal lain yang membuatnya tidak berkedip. Ada perasaan aneh menyelimuti dirinya. Sesuatu yang tidak asing, tapi Reiko tidak tahu apa itu.

_"Kenapa kau begitu menyukai bunga mawar?"_

_"Karena mereka memiliki banyak makna."_

_"Banyak makna?"_

_"Ya. Misalkan mawar kuning ini, ia melambangkan rasa persahabatan yang tinggi, keceriaan, kekeluargaan serta kegembiraan. Lalu mawar putih ini, ia melambangkan rasa cinta yang sejati, kemurnian hati, kesucian juga keanggunan. Bisa juga mawar putih ini diberikan kepada sahabat kita karena warna putih melambangkan persahabatan yang sejati."_

"Reiko-chan, Reiko!" Madara mencoba untuk menyadarkan Reiko yang cukup lama tertegun.

"Eh iya, ada apa?" tanya Reiko yang menyadari namanya dipanggil.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya ada apa. Kau kenapa?" tanya Madara berjongkok di depan Reiko.

"Memang aku kenapa?" tanya Reiko balik. Ia memang bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa roh nya pergi meninggalkan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Kau diam saja sejak aku tunjukan bunga mawar yang kubawa untukmu. Cukup lama. Sekitar 10-15 menit. Kau tidak apa kan?"

"Kita pulang saja." Reiko mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Apa kau sakit?" tanya Madara yang terlihat khawatir.

"Ya, kepala ku pusing sekali," jawab Reiko.

Memang kepala Reiko sangat pusing mengingat kilasan aneh tadi. Jalannya saja bahkan sampai limbung. Madara menggandeng Reiko pulang. Izuna hanya menatap mereka dalam diam dengan kesedihan terukir di wajahnya.

Di dalam mobil pun hanya ada keheningan. Keduanya tidak bicara sama sekali. Reiko memilih untuk memejamkan matanya dan Madara fokus pada kemudinya. Mobil jaguar hitam yang dikemudikan Madara berhenti di depan Manshion Uchiha. kediamannya. Pintu pagar yang terbuat dari besi terbuka otomatis, jadi Madara tidak perlu repot-repot membunyikan klakson agar maid di dalam rumah membukakan pintu.

Madara awalnya berniat untuk membangunkan Reiko, namun ternyata istri tercintanya tidur dengan nyenyak. Secara perlahan Madara menggendong Reiko dengan bridal style.

"Selamat datang tuan," ucap seorang butler menyambut Madara di depan pintu utama.

"Buka pintu kamar nyonya."

"Baik tuan."

Butler ini segera berlari ke kamar tidur tuannya di lantai 2. Sesudah pintu terbuka Madara membaringkan tubuh Reiko ke tempat tidur secara perlahan.

"Kalau nyonya sudah bangun siapkan obat yang biasa diminum nyonya. Kau mengerti?"

"Saya mengerti tuan."

"Kalau nyonya tanya aku dimana bilang aku di kantor."

"Baik tuan."

Madara pun pergi meninggalkan Reiko dan ia segera pergi ke Uchiha industries dengan mobil jaguarnya.

.

.

.

~Only You~

.

.

.

***Uchiha Industries***

"Maaf pertemuan kita saat itu harus tertunda," ucap Madara pada seseorang di hadapannya. Sosok itu memiliki mata yang dingin dan kejam. Rambut jingganya dibiarkan tumbuh panjang hingga melebihi bahu. Di wajahnya tertoreh sebuah luka memanjang dari hidung hingga rahang. Luka yang mengingatkannya pada sebuah keluarga.

"Tidak apa," jawabnya singkat.

Madara bertanya pada sosok ini mengapa ia tidak melakukan tugasnya dengan benar saat itu. Madara kembali bertanya mengapa _'anak itu'_ masih hidup hingga sekarang. Sosok bernama Kurama ini menjawab bahwa ibu dari _'anak itu'_ melindungi anaknya dan menghalangi dirinya untuk menghabisi nyawa '_anak itu'_. Kurama juga berkata bahwa ia telah melukai anak itu yang pasti anak itu menderita luka di sekujur tubuhnya dan tidak mungkin _'anak itu'_ masih hidup.

BRAAAK! Madara memukul meja kerjanya dengan sangat keras.

" _'Anak itu' _masih hidup! Ia ada dihadapanku!" Seluruh urat di wajah dan leher Madara menegang. Tangannya gemetar menahan amarahnya yang akan kembali meledak. "Kau tidak melakukan tugasmu dengan benar!"

"Maafkan saya," ucap Kurama.

"Lakukan lagi tugasmu dengan benar! Ikuti _'anak itu' _24 jam. Dan ambil waktu yang tepat untuk membunuhnya!"

"Baik Madara-sama."

"Kau boleh pergi." Kurama pergi dari posisinya. "Oh ya, Kurama," panggil Madara. Kurama menghentikan langkahnya, "Laporkan padaku semua pergerakan 'anak itu'" Dan Kurama pun menghilang di balik pintu.

*Kelas 2-3, Tokyo Gakuen*

Liburan musim dingin sebentar lagi tiba. Murid-murid sudah tidak sabar menanti. Tapi sayangnya ketika liburan mereka malah dibebani banyak tugas dari guru mereka. Kalau tugas dari guru seksi seperti Anko-sensei sih nggak apa. Lha ini dapat banyak tugas dari guru banci, Orochimaru sensei. Mereka jadi malas mengerjakan tugas, padahal kalo tidak dikerjakan mereka bisa dijadikan objek foto bugil, jadi terpaksa mereka mengerjakan dengan setengah hati.

"Kau tidak katakan sekarang Hinata-chan?" bisik Naruto saat jam pelajaran terakhir usai.

"Ka-Katakan apa Naruto-kun?"

"Rencana mu itu. Apa perlu aku dan Gaara yang mengatakannya?"

"Ter-Terserah Naruto-kun saja," jawab Hinata.

Menerima jawaban tersebut Naruto bergegas ke depan kelas menahan beberapa murid yang akan pulang. Naruto mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak boleh pulang dulu, karena ada hal yang harus disampaikan. Naruto memanggil Gaara ke depan. Naruto membisikan sesuatu pada Gaara.

"Apa yang aku katakan ini adalah kata-kata yang baru saja Naruto bisikan padaku. Hm, begini. Minggu depan ada moment yang spesial untuk salah satu teman kita disini. Tepatnya tanggal 27 Desember, teman kita Hyuuga Hinata akan berulang tahun. Maka itu Hinata mengundang kita semua untuk datang ke rumahnya,"ucap Gaara selaku ketua kelas tanpa ekspresi.

Naruto merangkul pundak Gaara dengan erat. "Datar banget ya wajah ketua kelas kita. Padahal dia tampan, eh masih lebih tampan aku," seru Naruto yang ditanggapi tawa riuh dari teman-temannya, "kalian bisa pulang sekarang."

Naruto menggenggam erat tangan Hinata seolah tidak mau melepaskannya. Seraya

mereka berjalan ke tempat parkir semua mata anak Tokyo Gakuen melihat mereka. Semua saling berbisik satu sama lain.

"Kok mau ya Naruto-kun sama gadis Hyuuga itu? Padahal sifat mereka bertolak belakang."

"Biar dia gadis pendiam tapi orang tuanya adalah orang yang berpengaruh di Jepang. Katanya dia masih keturunan bangsawan."

"Masa sih?"

"Iya. Lagi pula Hinata-chan cantik. Cocok jika bersama Naruto-kun yang tampan."

"Hari ini ke rumah ku ya," ucap Naruto seraya memberikan helm pada Hinata di tempat parkir.

"Aku tidak bisa Naruto-kun. Ayahku meminta ku untuk pulang cepat hari ini," jawab Hinata.

"Souka."

"Gomen ne Naruto-kun."

"Hahaha tidak apa kok." Senyuman tersungging di wajah Naruto.

Mereka yang tengah asyik mengobrol tidak menyadari akan keberadaan Kurama di dekat mereka. Memang, sudah semenjak tadi Kurama terus memperhatikan Naruto. Kurama mengambil hp di saku celananya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya suara di seberang.

"Tidak ada yang mencurigakan. Akan ada pesta ulang tahun di keluarga Hyuuga. Hanya itu."

"Begitu, lakukan terus tugasmu."

"Baik tuan," ucap Kurama.

Madara menyudahi telepon dengan Kurama. Di tangan kirinya terdapat sebuah undangan dari keluarga Hyuuga untuk pesta ulang tahun putri pertama mereka, Hyuuga Hinata. Tidak ada ekspresi terpancar di wajah Madara. Hanya ada kegelapan menyelimuti matanya.

.

.

.

~Only You~

.

.

.

*27 Desember xxxx*

Manshion Hyuuga terlihat ramai hari ini. Banyak mobil mewah berjejer rapi di luar manshion. Terlihat orang-orang penting dan semua murid kelas 2-3 Tokyo Gakuen. Tentu saja karena hari ini putri sulung keluarga Hyuuga berulang tahun. Umurnya kini tepat 17 tahun. Ruang keluarga disulap menjadi nuansa lavender untuk acara spesial hari ini. Anak-anak kelas 2-3 kagum dengan semua dekorasi ruangan. Ruangan menjadi bau lavender.

Naruto datang bersama Fugaku, Mikoto dan Sasuke. Selain mereka ada direktur utama Namikaze corp, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Sebenarnya ia hanya wakil bagi Naruto sejak Kayako 'meninggal'. Ada juga Hashirama datang bersama kedua adiknya, Tobirama dan Tsunade, juga Jiraiya suami dari Tsunade. Selain mereka yang sudah disebutkan tadi ada juga turut hadir orang tua dari Gaara, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino dan lainnya yang masuk juga dalam list orang penting. Intinya semua tamu adalah orang penting.

Namun itu semua belum lengkap tanpa kehadiran Uchiha Madara, direktur utama Uchiha Industries. Ia datang bersama Reiko. Dan malam ini Reiko terlihat cantik, rambut bergelombangnya ia biarkan terurai. Ia datang tanpa softlens jadi matanya memperlihatkan iris hazel yang indah. Ia mengenakan gaun panjang dengan tali kecil berwarna biru muda.

Madara membawa Reiko menemui Hiashi. "Oh ini nyonya Uchiha? Saya Hyuuga Hiashi," ucap Hiashi seraya mengulurkan tangan.

Reiko tersenyum dan membalas jabatan tangan Hiashi, "senang bertemu dengan anda. Saya Reiko, Uchiha Reiko."

Mata Hiashi sempat terpaku pada mata Reiko yang mengingatkannya pada Kayako. Sampai-sampai Reiko memalingkan wajahnya menghindar tatapan mata amaethys Hiashi.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu Reiko-san? Saya merasa tidak asing bertemu dengan anda."

"Maaf Hyuuga-san, ini pertemuan pertama kita. Saya baru kali ini bertemu dengan anda."

"Berarti hanya perasaan saya saja karena anda mengingatkan saya pada seseorang."

Reiko hanya tersenyum dan Madara terlihat tidak senang dengan perkataan Hiashi barusan. "Dimana putri yang ulang tahun?" tanya Madara.

"Itu dia." Hiashi berkata seraya menunjuk seseorang yang tengah berjalan menuruni

tangga.

Hinata sangat cantik. Rambut lavendernya tergerai dengan indah ditambah dengan hiasan permata yang ia kenakan. Gaun panjang berwarna putih terlihat pas di tubuhnya. Gaun itu tanpa tali yang otomatis mengekspos punggung mulus Hinata. Semua mata tertuju pada Hinata yang tambil anggun bagai seorang putri.

"Kirei~~" gumam Naruto yang tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Hinata sebentar saja.

Acara pesta pun dimulai. Hinata meniup lilin ulang tahunnya dan memotong kue ulang tahun yang sudah tersedia untuknya. Potongan pertama ia berikan pada Hiashi. Potongan kedua diberikan pada Neji, nii- channya. Potongan ketiga diberikan pada Hanabi, imoutonya. Dan potongan keempat diberikan pada Naruto. Semua tamu mengucapkan selamat pada Hinata atas pertambahan usia Hinata.

Madara menemui para tamu yang lain namun tidak dengan Reiko. Ia memilih untuk berjalan-jalan sendiri. Reiko bertemu dengan Mikoto yang tengah bersama keluarganya. Dengan ramah Mikoto menyapa kakak iparnya. Ia bertanya mengapa Reiko berjalan sendiri. Reiko menjawab bahwa ia bosan terus bersama Madara.

"Apa nee-chan tengah ada masalah dengan Madara-nii?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya..." Reiko menghentikan jeda di akhir kalimatnya, "ada yang berbeda dengannya sejak bertemu dengan Naruto."

Mikoto mengkerutkan keningnya mendengar jawaban Reiko, "berbeda? Apa itu?"

"Entahlah. Hal yang berbeda itu membuatku tidak nyaman."

"Nee-chan..."

"Hm?"

Sejenak Mikoto diam, hanya memandang Reiko, "Aku baru sadar Nee-chan mirip dengan seseorang."

"Mirip?"

"Ya. Nee-chan sangat mirip dengan sahabatku."

"Apakah begitu mirip?"

"Ya. Hanya warna rambut kalian yang membedakan."

Reiko berkata bahwa ia jadi penasaran seperti apa sahabat Mikoto tersebut. Wajah Mikoto menjadi sedih. Ia mengatakan bahwa sahabatnya sudah meninggal lama. Tiba-tiba Reiko jadi ingin tahu mengapa sahabat yang dimaksud Mikoto meninggal. Mikoto mulai bercerita, sahabatnya adalah seorang wanita yang kuat. Ia tegar dan penyabar. Masa lalunya tentang cinta tidak berjalan dengan baik. Mikoto juga mengatakan bahwa sahabatnya itu juga sahabat dari orang tua kandung Naruto.

"Orang tua kandung Naruto?"

"Iya. Mereka bersahabat sangat dekat dengan sahabatku."

"Boleh ku tahu siapa nama sahabatmu?" tanya Reiko.

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Aku merasa tertarik."

"Namanya Honjo Kayako. Tapi aku dan kedua orang tua Naruto memanggilnya Ako-chan."

Bagaimana reaksi Reiko mendengar nama itu? Ia tersentak. Nafasnya memburu dan detak jantungnya bertambah cepat, "Ako-chan..."

"Daijoubu nee-chan? Wajah nee-chan jadi pucat."

"Tidak apa. Aku hanya sedikit pusing."

"Apa perlu kupanggil nii-chan?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya perlu menenangkan diri."

Reiko beranjak pergi meninggalkan Mikoto dengan penuh kebingungan.

Angin malam bertiup cukup kencang dari balkon atas. Nafas Reiko belum kembali

teratur.

"Ako-chan, kenapa aku semakin tidak asing mendengar nama itu?" gumam Reiko.

Sekali lagi kilasan balik muncul dibenaknya. Kali ini wajah-wajah itu semakin jelas namun ia tidak tahu siapa mereka. Kali ini ia berada di sebuah nisan. Ia menangis dengan pedih seorang diri.

"Disini kau rupanya." Sebuah tangan merangkul lengan Reiko dengan lembut. "Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, rupanya disini. Pakailah ini." Madara menyampirkan jas miliknya ke bahu polos Reiko yang terbuka jelas, "kau bisa sakit nanti."

Reiko membalikan badan menghadap Madara. Madara terkejut melihat wajah Reiko yang sangat pucat. Air mata mengalir keluar membasahi kedua pipinya. Tak ada kata keluar dari mulut Reiko.

"Reiko! Kau kenapa?"

"..."

"Reiko!"

Reiko jatuh ke tubuh Madara. Madara mencoba memanggil nama Reiko berkali-kali untuk menyadarkannya. Tapi percuma. Tidak ada respon sama sekali dari Reiko.

.

.

.

~Only You~

.

.

.

Tubuh itu terbaring lemah di tempat tidur. Cairan infus mengalir melalui selang dan jarum yang menusuk kulit punggung tangannya. Sudah 3 hari ini Reiko belum sadarkan diri sejak ia pingsan di pesta ulang tahun Hinata. Dan selama 3 hari itu pula Izuna setia menemani kakak iparnya. Ia genggam dengan lembut tangan Reiko. Tangan itu terasa dingin dibandingkan dengan tangan hangat Izuna. Meski Reiko memejamkan matanya dan dalam mimpi panjang namun otaknya tidak tidur.

Selama 3 hari ini pula ia berada di sebuah mimpi, tepatnya kenangan.

Reiko ada di pinggir sebuah jalan yang sepi berdiri dibawah pohon sakura. Angin meniup rambutnya dengan perlahan dan menjatuhkan kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura. Matanya menangkap sosok gadis kecil berdiri di seberangnya tepat di bawah pohon sakura juga. Gadis itu melamun. Lalu datang seorang anak laki-laki mendekati si gadis kecil. Anak laki-laki ini berbicara pada gadis kecil di hadapannya, tapi di gadis hanya diam saja. Cukup lama anak laki-laki ini mencoba berbicara pada sosok di hadapannya hingga akhirnya si gadis cilik itu menyadari kehadiran anak laki-laki di hadapannya. Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum dan Reiko menyadari bahwa wajah si gadis kecil bersemu merah. Reiko memegang pipinya.

_'Kenapa wajahku terasa panas melihat senyum bocah laki-laki itu? senyum itu... Terasa familiar'_

Waktu seakan berjalan dengan cepat karena kini Reiko berada di tempat berbeda. Ia berada di ruang kelas. Berdiri di dekat pintu seakan menunggu seseorang. Masuklah seorang pria muda bersama seorang gadis berambut merah menembus tubuh Reiko.

_'Rambutnya merah? Ah! Apakah gadis ini yang selalu muncul di dalam mimpiku?'_

Lalu berdirilah seorang pemuda yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai ketua kelas. Reiko tahu bahwa pemuda ini adalah anak laki-laki yang pertama kali dilihatnya tadi. Reiko melihat bahwa murid baru ini wajahnya bersemu merah. Reiko melihat seorang gadis yang duduk disebelah ketua kelas juga menyadari perubahan raut wajah si anak baru. Reiko juga tahu bahwa gadis ini adalah gadis cilik tadi yang ia kenali dari warna rambut honeynya.

_'Ketua kelas ini mirip siapa ya? Aku tidak asing'_

Semua bergerak dengan sangat cepat lagi. Reiko kini berada di sebuah taman hiburan melihat sesuatu yang mengejutkan berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Pemuda yang ia ketahui adalah ketua kelas tadi tengah berciuman dengan gadis anak baru dan ada seseorang yang melihat mereka selain Reiko.

Gadis berambut honey tadi juga melihat. Sangat jelas di hadapan Reiko gadis ini menangis. Tidak hanya gadis itu yang menangis. Mata Reiko terasa hangat dan hatinya sangat sakit. Reiko juga turut menangis seolah mengerti perasaan si gadis berambut honey.

_'Mengapa terasa sesakit ini?'_

Izuna menyadari nee-channya menangis meskipun mata itu masih terpejam dan Reiko belum bangun dari tidurnya. Dengan lembut Izuna menghapus air mata yang keluar dari kedua mata Reiko.

_'Apakah nee-chan melihat sesuatu yang menyakitkan hingga nee-chan menangis?'_

Porche hitam terparkir di halaman sebuah Rumah sakit. Seorang wanita berambut honey panjang keluar dari dalamnya. Reiko mengikuti wanita ini memasuki Rumah sakit.

Mereka sampai di meja resepsionis. Wanita itu menuliskan namanya dan keperluannya. Reiko terkejut mengetahu wanita ini bernama Honjo Kayako yang ia lihat dari daftar pengunjung.

_'Jadi ini sahabat Mikoto?'_

Wanita bernama Kayako mengikuti seorang perawat yang membawa mereka ke ruangan penuh bayi. Perawat tersebut mengambil seorang bayi. Bayi berabut kuning cerah. Perawat itu membawa bayi tersebut dan memberikannya kepada wanita bernama Kayako tersebut. Kayako menerima dan memeluknya penuh kasih dalam gendongannya.

Reiko mendengar wanita ini mengucapkan sesuatu.

_"Mulai sekarang aku adalah ibumu, Naruto-kun."_

Betapa terkejutnya Reiko mendengar penuturan wanita bernama Kayako ini. Reiko mendengar sesuatu lagi dari wanita ini.

_"Aku akan merawat, menjaga dan membesarkanmu seperti anakku sendiri. Ibu sangat menyayangi mu Naruto-kun sama seperti ibu menyanyangi kedua orang tua_

_kandungmu. Aku berjanji Minato... Kushina."_

Reiko sangat terkejut mendengar kedua nama itu disebut. Ia ingat saat berada di dalam kelas ia mendengar bahwa ketua kelas tersebut bernama Minato dan anak baru itu bernama Kushina.

_'Wanita bernama Kayako ini adalah ibu angkat Naruto? Lalu mengapa Naruto dirawat Mikoto?'_

Seolah waktu mendengar pertanyaan Reiko, kini ia berada di pinggir sebuah tebing curam. Angin malam bertiup kencang. Mata Reiko menangkap sosok wanita ada di dekatnya berdiri tidak terlalu jauh. Wanita itu diketahuinya bernama Kayako. Kayako berjalan mendekati tebing dengan botol anggur di tangan kiringya. Reiko sadar bahwa Kayako tengah dalam kondisi mabuk. Jalannya saja sempoyongan. Kayako semakin dekat dengan tebing.

"Berhenti! Kau bisa jatuh nanti!" seru

Reiko yang jelas tidak di dengar Kayako

_"Minato! Hey! Kau mendengar ku kan?!" seru Kayako pada hamparan laut luas. "Aku_

_mencintaimu! Sangat! Tapi kenapa kau tidak mencintaiku dan memilih Kushina?! Apa kurangnya diriku?! Aku lebih cantik dari Kushina! Lebih cerdas darinya! Kenapa kau pergi meninggalkan aku selamanya hah?! Hey! Anakmu, Naruto begitu mirip denganmu! Melihatnya tiap hari membuat diriku sakit! Sakit sekali karena harus ia mengingatkan ku pada dirimu!"_

Reiko terkejut mendengar pengakuan Kayako.

_'Pantas saja saat itu ia menangis'_

Tiba-tiba angin kencang kembali bertiup membuat tubuh Kayako tidak imbang di tambah pijakan Kayako yang mulai retak. Tidak hanya Kayako yang mulai limbung. Reiko pun juga. Keduanya pun jatuh ke dalam laut yang sebelumnya mereka sempat

berpegangan pada pinggir tebing.

Reiko membuka matanya, ia tidak berada di laut lagi tapi ada di kamarnya sendiri. Nafasnya masih memburu melihat semua kejadian itu. Izuna yang sangat senang dengan sadarnya Reiko langsung memeluknya erat.

"Nee-chan!" panggil Izuna.

Reiko tidak menjawab. Ia kini mengerti mengapa Naruto dirawat Mikoto dan siapa sebenarnya Ako-chan.

.

.

.

~Only You~

.

.

.

Reiko kini telah pulih. Ia mulai kembali beraktifitas seperti biasa. Reiko duduk dengan santai di sebuah ruangan di rumah keluarga Mikoto. Ia di undang untuk makan siang bersama Mikoto. Mikoto beralasan mengundang Reiko karena ia sendiri di rumah dan semua tengah pergi.

"Dimana Naruto?" tanya Reiko.

"Tumben nee-chan bertanya mengenai Naruto. Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Apa aku tidak boleh bertanya?"

"Hahaha. Masih sekolah nee-chan. Tapi paling sebentar lagi pulang," jawab Mikoto.

"Souka. Boleh ku tanya sesuatu?" tanya Reiko.

"Boleh," jawab Mikoto.

"Sejak kapan Naruto kau rawat?"

"Ehm sejak Naruto berusia 4 tahun. Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa. Aku hanya ingin tahu."

"Hm~"

"Aku ke kamar mandi dulu."

"Ya nee-chan."

Reiko telah selesai dengan urusannya di kamar mandi. Ketika ia hendak kembali ke ruang tamu ia melihat pintu kamar di lantai 2 sedikit terbuka. Reiko merasa tertarik

masuk ke kamar itu. Memang tidak sopan tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tertarik untuk melihat kamar siapa itu.

Reiko membuka lebar pintu bercat putih tersebut dan mendapati kamar bernuansa orange. Hampir semua ornamen berwarna orange dan hitam. Dari tempat tidur, gorden, sofa, karpet, cat dinding, semua mayoritas berwarna orange. Reiko tahu ini

adalah kamar Naruto dari adanya foto Naruto dan Hinata di dinding. Reiko tertarik dengan foto-foto yang terpasang di dinging. Semua foto Naruto yang masih bayi dan fotonya bersama keluarga Mikoto.

Hingga Reiko mendapati sebuah foto yang berada di meja belajar Naruto. Ia meraih

foto itu dan mendekatkannya pada kedua matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas foto apa itu. Foto itu menampilkan salah satu moment terindah selama kita hidup, pernikahan.

Bukan pernikahan Mikoto dengan Fugaku yang ditampilkan. Melainkan foto pernikahan kedua orang tua kandung Naruto, Minato dan Kushina. Reiko juga mendapati sosok Kayako berada di sisi Kushina tengah tersenyum.

Kepala Reiko sangat pusing. Ia berusaha tidak jatuh dengan berpegangan pada pinggir meja belajar Naruto. Wajah Minato dan Kushina berkelebat dengan cepat di

kepala Reiko membuatnya semakin pusing. Reiko memejamkan matanya mencoba menghilangkan rasa pusing tersebut.

"Apa yang bibi Reiko lakukan di kamarku?"

Sebuah suara baritone mengagetkan Reiko. Reiko menengok ke asal suara.

"Naruto..." gumam Reiko.

Reiko berlari keluar kamar Naruto mengabaikan panggilan Naruto dan terus berlari keluar menahan tangisnya membuat Mikoto dan Sasuke yang melihatnya menjadi bingung. Naruto mengambil foto yang sempat dipegang Reiko.

Di dalam mobil tangan Reiko terus gemetar menahan tangisnya yang terus mendesak keluar dari matanya.

.

.

.

~Only You~

.

.

.

Reiko melangkah dengan gontai. Langkah kaki membawa dirinya ke sebuah nisan dengan 2 nama terukir disana. Sebuket bunga mawar putih ada di tangannya. Pandangan mata Reiko kosong. Reiko pun jatuh tersungkur di depan nisan tersebut. Air matanya keluar dengan sangat deras.

"Maafkan aku Minato. Maafkan aku Kushina. Aku meninggalkan Naruto sendiri. Maafkan aku yang bahkan selama 13 tahun ini tidak pernah menengok kalian."

Kenangan indah bersama Minato dan Kushina berkelebat dibenaknya. Semua datang silih berganti. Reiko telah kembali ke dirinya yang dulu, Honjo Kayako.

Naruto berjalan santai ke suatu tempat. Tempat yang tidak asing baginya. Ia sampai di tempat tujuannya. Batu nisan itu tertutup oleh salju. Ia meletakan bunga lily di depan nisan.

FLASHBACK

Seraya menunjukan sebuah foto Mikoto menceritakan sesuatu.

"Wanita yang ada di sebelah ibumu ini adalah ibumu juga Naruto," ucap Mikoto seraya menunjuk Kayako yang berada di foto, "Dia wanita yang merawatmu dari lahir hingga kau berusia 4 tahun. Ia sangat menyayangi mu seperti anaknya sendiri. Namun sayang hal buruk menimpanya. Ibumu mengalami kecelakaan. Tubuhnya jatuh ke laut dari tebing yang sangat tinggi dan curam hanya mobilnya saja yang ada di pinggir tebing. Polisi mengatakan penyebab meninggalnya ibumu adalah karena minuman beralkohol tapi aku tidak peercaya hal itu. Ibumu bukanlah seorang peminum."

"Lalu?" tanya Naruto.

"Polisi menutup kasus ini dan menyatakan ia telah meninggal karena bunuh diri padahal tubuhnya tidak pernah ditemukan hingga sekarang."

END FLASHBACK

Naruto mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya memanjatkan doa di depan nisan yang ia datangi.

"Hari ini sangat dingin, apakah Kayako kaa-san merasa hangat disana bersama mereka?"

Ketika tengah dalam perjalan menuju motornya Naruto melihat seorang wanita yang tengah menangis tersungkur di depan nisan kedua orang tuanya.

"Reiko-san?"

_**Kenangan ku**_

_**Aku mengingat semuanya, masa itu.**_

_**Jika aku memejamkan mataku.**_

_**Hal yang sangat kecil pun terlihat.**_

_**Kau sangat jauh.**_

_**Tempat dimana aku tak dapat menjangkau mu.**_

_**Aku tak dapat berkata 'aku mencintaimu' dan menantimu.**_

_**Aku sudah lama berada di dalam dadaku.**_

_**Meskipun banyak waktu berlalu.**_

_**Aku melaluinya meskipun berada sangat jauh darimu.**_

_**Aku ingin mencintaimu selamanya.**_

**::TBC:: **

**A/N: ne ne chapter 9 sudah keluar tapi review masih sangat sedikit #pundungSuram oooh kalau ada yang tidak dimengerti silahkan review. Dan yg review dengan akun nanti ku balas lewat PM**


End file.
